


Paradox Chambers - Branching Pokemon Smut Game

by VirelaiSpades



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Aphrodisiacs, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bondage, Bracelets, Brainwashing, Cake, Chair Bondage, Chastity Device, Come Inflation, Dildos, Dominance, Force-Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hypnotism, Inflation, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Master/Slave, Milking, Mind Control, Mind Sex, Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Oral Knotting, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plushophilia, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrators, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirelaiSpades/pseuds/VirelaiSpades
Summary: Twelve Pokemon are trapped in an unknown location, and forced to play a game for the pleasure of some grand mastermind. But of course, they reassure, the game is also for the pleasure of the players~. Who will you trust? Where will you go? And most importantly, will you still want to leave even when you've already found your own personal heaven?This is my first time writing explicit content, so I hope that it's to your liking ^^. My plan for this story is to take place over several branching paths, with various scenes with different characters. I do not have an exact schedule or anything, so please bear with me if content upload is slow. For clarity, I'm marking story-focused chapters with the word "Story", and I'll mark any sex-focused scenes with "XXX". There is only going to be M/M scenes, so I apologize if that isn't your cup of tea. My hope is to host strawpolls for dictating which branching paths are written first as I write in order to add in some audience interaction, should it be feasible. Please feel free to leave any constructive criticism / horny moans in the comments! Cheers!
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	1. Introduction - Nightmarish Awakening - Story

Chapter One - Nightmarish Awakening

I awoke to the feeling of cold concrete against my head, and an echo resounding harshly into my ear. There were voices, trapped in a small room. Slowly, effortlessly, I was drifting away from the Floatzel lying on the floor, that I recognized as my own body. I was content, unaware, and willing to slip back into the darkness, without a worry towards the world around me. Instead, I found myself gripped tightly in the claws of reality, tugging me back towards consciousness.

“For the love of… wake up, please!”

I opened my eyes at once and watched as the metallic claws that had gripped and raised me into the air set me back down onto the floor. I sat there, utterly confounded and yet oddly content to finally be awake. And then the questions began pouring in.

“You can tell us what’s going on here, right?” A collected, almost uncannily relaxed Breloom asked, leaning up against the wall as though he may fall asleep before bothering to hear the answer.

“I’m afraid I’m not the only one who doesn’t have their memory. I hope you aren’t in the same boat as the rest of us?” A polite… well, I couldn’t exactly tell what he was, besides being tall, bipedal, and covered in a groomed green and tan fur.

“And sorry for waking you, many questions, as you can see,” the towering beast I recognized as the Aggron that had shook me awake questioned, in a stilted, uncomfortably slow accented voice.

Before I felt even remotely prepared to answer their pleas, I examined the room around me. The blank concrete flooring I had grown accustomed to supported four different doors, all leading out of what appeared to be a hallway that we were trapped in. The doors had numbers painted onto them hastily, in a variety of different colors. The red, blue, and yellow 2’s were the only source of color in the otherwise blank hallway. The final door at the end of the hall was simply marked with a black “x”. Of course, none of these details seemed to suggest a story that made sense in my mind. Finally, I met the gazes of everyone in the room staring at me with an equally confused expression, sinking the mood of the group into uncomfortable disappointment.

“I’m sorry, I really don’t have a clue. I can remember… getting lost inside a cave, actually. I’m quite lost as to what’s going on right now,” I responded heavily.

“It’s alright there kid. As far as we know, we’ve all been drugged up, branded with ankle bracelets, and tossed into this room. We’re still missing a who, a where, and most importantly, a why,” the Breloom informed me in a laid-back rhythm. However, one detail immediately jumped out at me, and I glanced down at my legs without thinking.

“What is this for… and what is it going to do?” I asked aloud, garnering no response. I tried my best to tear the device off with my bare claws, but to no avail.

“Once again, cannot answer you there. Apologies,” the Aggron grunted, before turning away. I noted that there were two figures towards the back of the room. They whispered amongst themselves, clearly avoiding eye contact with anyone else. I was just about to march over and barrage them with questions when the announcement began.

“ _ Why, hello there! It’s soooooo refreshing seeing all twelve of you awake and wide-eyed!” _ A voice screeched from an intercom tucked away in a corner of the room. Next to it was a camera, blatantly zoomed in on each one of us. Something about their speech didn’t exactly add up, though.

“ _ Oh! I’m sorry, I would say six of you, but that wouuuuuuuldn’t be right either. I’ve divided the players into two groups, to keep things simple for now. Wait! I need to start at the beginning. I have a game for you all!!!” _ The speaker announced triumphantly, only adding further confusion. 

“Can you hear me? Open these doors right now, or so help me I’ll-!” The bipedal canine creature dashed towards the speaker, before suddenly halting and collapsing to the ground. He grit his teeth, clutching his leg in shock and pain. 

“ _ Let’s all just take a minute to stop asking stupid questions and just calm down. You hear me? CALM. DOWN.” _ The voice blared suddenly, before continuing on,  _ “this game is supposed to be  _ fun,  _ understand? You’re going to be using your bodies to either aid, or perhaps toy with, your fellow players. We’re all adults here, so play along, and you’ll have a wonderful time fucking each other until you moan bloody murder!” _

A ripple of discomfort and embarrassment washed across the group, with nobody exactly desiring to see these total strangers as potential fuck buddies under the given circumstances.  _ “Teehee, now you’re really awake. Your goal is to work together to unlock the rooms in this facility. Those bracelets are going to help you do that. But of course, as you may have already seen, your anklets also enforce my rules. They can do a whole lot more than shock you, too. But hopefully those functions never come as a painful surprise to any of you, huh?” _

The green-hued canine picked himself up off the floor, and glanced at the rest of us wearily. The pain he felt was clear, but he did his best not to show it. Still, it felt as though the bracelet around my own ankle had grown heavier and tighter, weighed down by a feeling of helplessness. “ _ To start, each of the doors that you can open around you will allow two players in. Hence, the painted number, hehe. There, you will complete a challenge, have a wooooonderful time, and finally be allowed to leave. Once all three challenge rooms are finished, that big old “X” door will move on up and you’ll be free to go. Sounds easy as pie, right?” _

I felt a general unease towards going along with the voice’s instructions, but there didn’t seem to be much point in blind rebellion. We were trapped, confused, and desperate. I’m certain we were in the most susceptible position possible to being manipulated, and still, recognizing that fact changed nothing. We would have to play the voice’s game.

_ “One last thing. Every room has a clock, if you need to check the time. I mention that only because I  _ hate  _ waiting. Get in a challenge room before five minutes is up, your bracelet will hand you a nasty surprise. Now then, let the Chamber Game commence!” _

The announcement system died out with a click, and once again I was left alone in a room full of strangers. Finally, the duo in the back spoke up. “Well, you heard the man! ??? and I are taking whatever door is left once the rest of yas are gone. So get going!” The Skuntank at the end of the hall announced with authority, while guestering over to their partner, a vicious looking Houndoom presumably named ???.

“Why are you two so insistent going together? You have hardly said a word. Should really trust you to sneak off alone?” The Aggron questioned, glaring suspiciously at the pair. And yet, the two seemed hardly phased.

“Hmm, let’s see, the other options are… a mutant mutt, a creepy druggie, a metal monstrosity, or a sleepyheaded fool? Sorry, but ??? and I have always stuck together, and that isn’t changing anytime soon,” the houndoom snarled back. I was confused by their banter, but their sentiment resonated in my head. Could I really trust any of the other creatures standing in this room? Their gaze seemed to be fixated on me. The three strangers that had bombarded me with questions as soon as I had regained consciousness were now staring right at me. My options were:

1) An aloof Breloom with a dismissive demeanor, who, at the very least, seemed to be just getting off the effects of some hardcore drug

2) A serious bipedal canine that appeared reminiscent of a Lucario, if they had been dunked in green paint and came out the other side somehow more intense, or

3) A gigantic Aggron with a powerful look in his eyes and even more powerful body, who had dubious linguistic abilities

The clock was ticking down, and it was clear that the group was waiting on my decision. Whether I had wanted to be or not, I was now in a leadership position, with the well-being of myself, and these total strangers on the line. With a nervous breath, I decided-


	2. Tricked by a Treat (Breloom Route) - XXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breloom, who introduces himself as Nao, lets Chell see his true nature once he's challenged with a pastry that's laced with a little bit of something extra~. The two end up having a far better time than they expected from being locked in a private room together, and that's saying something
> 
> I'm feeling confident now that I have the introduction and first route finished, though I'm afraid I'll definitely have to slow my pace from here on out. I hope to have the next chapter finished before the end of the week though. I felt pressured to get my ideas out there, but I want to take my time with the scenes to come

“Breloom and I will stick together, then,” I announced. Breloom looked up at me, with a surprised sense of gratitude shining clearly on his face. I think he enjoyed not having to be the last one picked, and that alone was enough to make me feel validated for my decision. “What door should we head through?” I followed up.

“Not important to me. Just glad I won’t be going alone. Although given the rules of this game, I guess that was never a danger to begin with, heh,” Breloom joked. I told Breloom to follow me over to the remaining door, branded with a gleaming yellow “2”.

“Just to make sure, all know plan, right?” Aggron questioned nervously, “Enter room, complete challenge, return here. Everyone able to escape after that.” I exchanged a nod with Aggron, though our plan was made entirely out of hopes and best case scenarios. Breloom and I turned around, and stepped closer towards the door. It was actually set into the wall by a few feet, and the cave was occupied by a large scanner that lined the walls. As we stepped in, a secondary door closed behind us, and we were trapped as the machine made a quiet whirring sound.

“I never caught a name by the way. Hell, I haven’t even been introduced. Here, I’ll start,” Breloom broke the awkward silence and held out his hand. “You can call me Nao. And, I’m not a druggie like those two back there said. I’m just on some medication. Keeps me relaxed, yannow?”

I wasn’t exactly sold on the cover story he was giving, but I returned his handshake. “My name is Chell,” I paused uncomfortably after saying so. “Normally I’d tell you something about me, but I don’t exactly remember all that much.”

“Hey, that’s alright, I forget stuff all the time. I mean, now that I think about it it’s probably related to everything else that’s happened thus far. But I can’t blame you for that, right?” Breloom smiled comfortably. The door rushed open without warning, revealing a small dormitory. Concrete was replaced by soft carpets, and the room had a warm, yellow glow that contrasted the bright, shiny hallway. There were two beds, a wardrobe, and a counter off to one side. The room was well kept and organized, as though it had been preserved, untouched until the door had opened. But what immediately caught Nao’s attention was the decorative cake that towered in the middle of the room.

“No freaking way. Was this really just some wild setup for a surprise Birthday party???” Nao shouted eagerly, rushing into the room. I nervously followed suit, skeptical of the intention with which a gigantic cake might be left in a place like this. The table was set with forks and knives, but the plate housing the cake took up most of the small table. The sides of the oversized pastry gleamed with frosting, and I felt my stomach growl involuntarily. The Breloom eagerly took a seat at the table, and thus the game began.

The excitement Nao felt was immediately cut short by the clacking of metal cusps shooting out from the sides of the chair. His arms and legs were forcefully restrained, and I watched him writhe in the padded seat to no avail. I stood watching, paralyzed with shock, until my head was suddenly filled with the sound of an announcement. “ _ Take a seat there with your friend, weasel. I don’t think he likes being kept waiting.”  _ As the announcement spoke, Nao glanced at me with a look of pleading discomfort. I begrudgingly took a seat in the chair opposite from him, and similar metal clasps shot out from the chair, restraining me in place. 

But I soon discovered that the cuffs weren’t the only surprise my chair had in store. I felt a pressure slowly building on my puckered backside, until I felt a lubed-up butt plug shoot suddenly into it. “Fuck!” I yelled in surprised, and Nao laughed, as though he had been waiting to see my reaction. Before I could scold him, the announcer continued. “ _ As I’m sure you’re both aware, your seats have some very  _ special  _ functions. Those cuffs are only going to be released when that big ol’ delicacy sitting in front of you is eaten  _ in full _. The plate under that cake is very sensitive to weight, and it isn’t gonna send the signal to let you two go until there’s nothing left on it, hear me? Now, ideally you two should work together, but, hey, don’t let me tell you how to live your life. If you feel your partner isn’t eating his fair share, well, there’s a button right next to your left foot. I’ll let you figure out the rest then. Oh, and don’t bother trying to act civilized. Sluts don’t get to use cutlery. Bon Appetit!” _

Even though the scent of sweet frosting was making my mouth drool in anticipation, I was skeptical. I had no idea what could be in it. For all I knew, it could be filled with deadly pois-

My thought was cut off by the butt plug deep inside my ass vibrating intensely with no warning. I opened my mouth in surprise, causing my own saliva to drool down the side of my face. I let out a shocked moan, and struggled in my chair to try and escape. In my frenzy, I felt my left foot collide with something, sending it clattering across the room. Finally, the vibrations that had sent pleasure in waves throughout my body stopped, and I paused for a moment, breathing heavily.

“Okay, please please please don’t be mad, but I think I found out what the button by my left foot does,” Nao giggled.

“Oh really, did you?!?” I yelled, and the Breloom sunk uncomfortably back into his seat. “If I hadn’t kicked my own button across the damn room, I’d show you what for right now!”

“I really am sorry, Chell. I thought that maybe it would release the clasps on the chair or- or…” Nao trailed off, trying to hold back tears. I was surprised that my outburst had gotten to him so quickly. I suppose I was more scared of being taken advantage of at the time than I was angry at him.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, I’m not mad at you, alright? Let’s just do what that voice said and work together to finish up this cake, yeah? It might even be fun,” I responded in a more soothing tone, and Nao took a minute to calm down before nodding in agreement. He seemed eager to help us both get out of here, and as if to prove this, he dived face-first into the cake. I was startled, but I couldn’t help from laughing. Nao had a smile on his face too, and did his best to lick the frosting off his face.

“Well, it’s not poisoned, I can guarantee you that,” he said with a chuckle, before returning to his meal. I leaned forward in my chair, trying my best to avoid getting unnecessarily aroused by the butt plug deep inside me. I began with licking the frosting, which tasted like heaven smeared on my tongue. Perhaps it was just due to hunger from being unconscious for a long time, but I couldn’t stop myself from joining Nao in diving right in. I lost track of time, letting my maw lead the way from layer to layer of the seemingly never-ending sweet pastry. I ended up with icing in places I couldn’t possibly reach to clean with my tongue. I was covered all the way to the tips of my ears. The cake had reduced greatly in size before Nao and I finally had to take a break. I could feel my stomach bulging greatly, although somehow I didn’t feel sick. Instead, I felt a burning need that had been growing in me ever since I took the first bite grow stronger and stronger.

“Hey, Nao, I need you to do me a favor. And, please, don’t ask why, just do it for me, okay? I need you to ( _ huff _ ) to hold down that button by your foot until I say stop, alright?” I begged desperately. Nao got a huge grin across his face, and nodded slowly.

“I see, what happened to the innocent otter complaining about the bit of discomfort in his rear end? Hehe, I’ll help you out, but only if you finish the rest of the cake first,” Nao giggled mischievously, and watched as I reluctantly resumed eating to finish off the cake. Whatever unknown ingredient was baked into it, there was no doubt it was bringing my desires out in full force. I struggled to gulp down each bite between my erratic breathing and panting. With each bite I wiggled in my seat, feeling the dildo deep in my ass press up against my flesh gently, never enough pleasure to near any release. Finally, I took a final bite, before licking the plate clean of any frosting. I was just about to clean off my face when Nao finally decided to uphold his end of the bargain, pressing down on his button and sending waves of pleasure across my body. I leaned back and let my maw hang open, my face flushed with lust. I moaned and panted unashamedly as my body built up to a well earned-release, built only off of the pressure deep in my ass and the chemicals from the cake running through my veins. My fur became soaked with strands of semen, mixing with the dripping frosting to turn my whole body into a sticky mess. I felt the vibrations stop, but my body was still caught in the glorious afterglow. It took me a while to return back to reality and realize that my cuffs were unlocked, and I was free to escape.

I looked around and saw Nao had succumbed to a similar idea. He had found the button that corresponded to his own chair and was holding it down while riding the dildo extending out from his chair with frenzied passion. It took him a lot longer to finish than I had, and there was something about his open display of pleasure that I couldn’t tear my eyes away from. Cum erupted from his cock, splashing across the table and somehow reaching far enough to cover me in the process. In the moment, I was too aroused and entertained to complain. 

Finally I made an effort to get out of my chair and leave the room, only to quickly realize just how stuffed my tummy really was. I managed to stumble to bed before collapsing, hands grasping my bulging stomach. I watched as Nao stumbled over to join me, his belly equally as swollen. We sat there in silence for a moment, the room filled with nothing but our growling guts and labored breathing.

“That was… a lot more fun… than I was expecting,” Nao turned towards me with an exasperated grin. “How are you… holding up?” He snuggled up close to me, and his body heat seemed to calm my aching stomach and let my body relax. It felt so comforting to be close to someone in that moment. I laid my head on his shoulder and mumbled out a response.

“Don’t tell anybody… what we did together… please?” I whispered out, tucking my face under his neck. Under any other circumstances I would have never been quite as open or flaunting with my sexual desires, but the cake clearly brought out a different kind of hunger buried deep within me. Nao nodded and reassured me that what we experienced together would remain our own little secret.

“Just as long as you keep this next part a secret too,” he continued with a predatory look in his eyes. Despite already orgasming, the aftermath of which was still obvious given my smelly, sticky fur, I was still burning with lust. Nao could tell this quite easily, and wasted no time taking advantage of the situation. His hand wrapped tightly around my cock, but didn’t move, as if waiting for permission. In response I positioned my arm around him, squeezing him into a comfortable side hug and letting my head rest limp on his shoulder. I wanted to return the favor and jerk him off in return, but my body felt simply too tired.

His arm began to slowly pump me up and down, in no rush to bring me to completion. As he stroked me, he began to talk. “I’m sure you’ve noticed already, but that cake was clearly laced with aphrodisiacs,” he pointed out. I laughed at the big long word, my mind a little too slow to point out its meanings.

“Haha, sex drugs,” I responded dopily, letting my hips buck involuntary each time he ran his fingers downward along my cock. Nao rolled his eyes and continued. “I’ve gotta say, as a professional cook myself, that was still probably the best meal I’ve had to date,” he said. I wanted to ask him what being a cook was like, but my mouth was simply too comfortable the way it was, with heavy pants flowing in and out. Luckily, he continued for me, “I can’t say exactly what’s gonna happen next, but if you ever wanna relive a meal like this, you’re gonna wanna stop by my place someday.” His other hand reached across my back and gave my ass a possessive squeeze. I huffed with pleasure and felt pressure begin to build up in my groin. “I’ve had a lot of experience with these types of drugs. Always in moderation, mind you. But to be letting them rule my mind for the first time again… I’m envious of you, Chell. I hope you really, really enjoy this,” he whispered in my ear, before increasing his handjob to an alarming pace. My precum had already made my throbbing member slick and slimy, but his hand kept a firm grip as he milked any remaining lust I had left in my body out of me. Once more I felt warm ropes of cum splash against my chest, and I couldn’t help but moan in defeat. 

My grip on Nao loosened, and I fell back into the warm blankets of the bed. I was still sticky from a mix of sugar and sperm, but I didn’t mind the feeling. Nao joined my side, and I felt my eyelids grow heavy and strained. My energy had been spent. I was sure we could both walk out the door and perhaps escape from this place like nothing had ever happened, but I couldn’t find the will to leave this moment. Instead, I relaxed, and let Nao rub my warm, bulging belly until the comfort of sleep embraced me.


	3. Warm Donations (Lucario Route) - XXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his serious nature, Chell finally gets the "mutant" named Riley to open up to him, and he learns why Riley doesn't quite look like a Lucario should. And all it takes is a more-than-friendly competition that decides which of the two of them are best at playing with toys. Of course, the winner of their competition has every right to leave the other behind, but the two learn it's far more fun to make very close friends than enemies~.
> 
> This is hopefully one more step in the right direction to keeping this story regularly updated! Even in my free time I've been thinking it over a lot, which, I must say, can get rather distracting >w<. I really like the character of Riley that I've created, since Lucario is pretty much the prime example of furrybait Pokemon, so having a variant of a classic character feels really interesting. As always, I appreciate all readers, and please leave any horny moans / constructive criticism below!

“I’ll go through a door with… you’re a Lucario, right?” I said with uncertainty. It probably wasn’t the best plan to blindly follow someone when I couldn’t even tell his species, but the choice was already made.

“Let’s just keep this simple. My name is Riley. If you’re so intent on heading off somewhere with me, how about you tell me where we’re going?” Riley turned towards me expectantly. It seemed his identity was a touchy subject.

“We can head through the red door together. That should leave Aggron and Breloom as the last pair,” I stated. The two of them were already positioned by the blue door, as Skuntank and Houndoom made their way towards the yellow one. There was a moment of hesitation in the group, before Riley turned, dragging me along with him.

“We’ll see you all back here, once whatever this is has blown over,” he informed the others, just before a second metal door slid between the rest of the group and us. Riley and I were trapped in a tight gap between the red door and the hallway, while a strange device slowly scanned our bodies, probably checking for our bracelets. I was in an awkward position, but I finally had a chance to look at Riley without him turning his back on me. He was shorter than any Lucario I had met, and his fur was colored differently as well. He had a typical tan underbelly, but the rest of his body was a lush forest green. Instead of having a mask-like feature on his face, it was partially covered up with a hood made out of leaves. Furthermore, the metallic spikes typical of a Lucario were replaced with smooth gemstones imbedded into his body. His features didn’t exactly match any species I’d ever heard of or met.

Riley seemed to take notice that I was eyeing him intently, and his fur bristled and stood on edge. His face took on a deadly serious look, as his eyes stared daggers directly into mine. “If you’re planning on killing me, just hurry up and do it already,” he blurted out. I was taken aback, unsure if he was trying to tell a joke or if he truly meant what he had said. 

“What? Why in the world would I have any reason to kill you?” I pleaded, but Riley only let out a sad, quiet laugh in response. He clearly didn’t believe me, and a long sigh he let out thereafter clearly showed he was resigned, ready for his own death, even if I wasn’t trying to appear threatening

“Stop making fun of me. Look me in the eyes right now and do it. Unless you don’t have the balls, coward,” he continued, his body remaining rigid and poised, like a convict before a firing squad. I could feel anger boiling up inside of him, but he clearly didn’t want to express it. It was though he had already planned out our fight in his head, only to decide he could never win.

“Please stop, I’m not going to kill you. I don’t even have any weapons. Why would you assume something like that???” This time, my words seemed to reach him, and his shoulders relaxed with his arms falling back to his sides.

“You seriously don’t get it? You heard what those two called me back in the hallway. I’m a mutant. You kill me, and no one is gonna blame you for what you did. I mean, why else would you have chosen to partner with me? You want someone you can betray without consequences,” he stated plainly. Despite his serious tone, I could tell his voice was wavering. He was scared. I wanted to reassure him, but before I could speak the red door swung open, and we were faced with a new room.

Being met with the sight of a typical dorm room was shocking, given the fact that everything we had experienced up to that point was so unusual. There was a bunk bed off to one side, a closet, and a few other features that fit a comfortable living space. However, one wall felt clearly out of place compared to the rest of the room. Built in to the room were two large fluid tanks, with quantities marked out by the gallons. Connected to these tanks were a variety of… explicit toys. It was almost surreal, to be met with a room so typical, only to find out it was hiding a dark, sexual underbelly.

“ _ Surprise! I’ve set up some toys for you two to play with. Aren’t I soooooo thoughtful? Now, I know what you’re thinking: “I don’t wanna jerk off right now, I was just acting all serious and talking about death a minute ago!” Wellllllll, if you wanna leave this room, you’re gonna have to learn to loosen up.” _ The loudspeaker surprised us both, and we looked to each other in confusion before turning to the camera nestled in the corner of the room.

“ _ Here’s how this fun little competition is going to work: the first one to fill up their tank gets to leave. And the loser has to clean up after the mess that both of you make! I know, sometimes life just isn’t fair. Oh, and don’t bother asking what you need to use to fill those bad boys up. I know that the both of you aren’t  _ that  _ innocent, nor that idiotic. Well, on your marks, get set, jerk off!” _

Riley turned towards me, a regretful look on his face. “I’m sorry, but I need to get out of here. Please, don’t take this personally, but I’m going to win.” His regret was quickly replaced with determination, as he shoved me aside and sprinted towards the pile of toys on the floor. Many were connected directly to the tank, and Riley wasted no time covering his hands with lube, coaxing his cock out of his sheath, and plunging into a rubber toy meant to replicate a Charizard’s ass. He moaned quietly, before getting to work, moving his hips back and forth, at a pace that was obviously less about pleasure and more about climaxing as quickly as possible. By the time I staggered to my feet, Riley was shooting his first load into the toy, as it sucked up every last drop into the tank. His white liquid barely covered the bottom, and it was clear he would still have a long way to go.

I didn’t want to lose either, and so I found my way over to the second tank, and found a tube connected to it. The device fit snugly over my cock, and was shaped more like a milking device one would expect to see attached to a cow. I tried my best not to think about how ironic it was that its new purpose was to milk me for my white fluid, and instead flicked the switch to start it up. I was immediately taken aback by the pressure forming in my groin, as the sleeve vibrated and pulled on my throbbing penis. I took deep breaths to try and steady myself, but those breaths quickly turned into moans. I panted with pleasure, and a warm shudder of pleasure rushed through my body as I reached my first orgasm incredibly quickly. But instead of being comforted by a feeling of release, the sucking tension remained, and I felt as though my cum was being slurped out from my cock slowly, drop by drop. It was a torturous feeling, but almost addicting as well. I groaned loudly and proceeded to hump the air, my hips thrusting at nothing while the device continued its mechanical assault.

When I finally glanced back over at Riley, I was shocked to find I was losing. His tank was somehow a quarter full, and slowly rising with each passing second. He had taken advantage of more of the materials around him. His testicles were enlarged and swollen, with suction cups attached to them that fed back into a strange box-like device. I quickly realized what they did, as Riley reached another climax and his balls churned and jiggled, sending liters upon liters through his body and into the tank. He also had a butt plug nestled deep within his ass that was set on its highest intensity of vibration, causing his entire rear end to shake and shiver with delight. My face was flush with embarrassment from just watching, and Riley took notice of this. He grinned mischievously, and, to my surprise, slid his dick out from between the rubber cheeks.

Angling himself towards me, he wrapped both his paws around his cock and stroked rapidly. It only took him a few pumps, not enough time for me to move out of the way, or even react. Before I knew it I was drenched with his sperm, his scent piercing my nostrils. I felt my cock burst with pleasure from the embarrassing arousal that rushed through me. Riley simply blew me a kiss as one final taunt before plunging his cock back into the toy, shooting out even more semen in doing so. He had almost double the cum stored up than I had, and I considered giving up right there and then. 

However, in pausing to look around, I found other tools that I believed might be of use. There was a gas mask attached to an unlabeled tank. I was wary, of course, of what it could possibly contain, but given the circumstances, I decided to take the risk. The mask fit tight over my face, and immediately bombarded my nostrils with a strong, musky scent. I cried out, but my sounds were muffled by the mask, so I doubt Riley even took notice. I felt my heart pound faster in my chest as my cock began to spray out semen faster and faster. This only added to my excitement, as it began to sink in that I may actually stand a chance at winning. However, with each stench-filled breath I took, my need was growing stronger and stronger. I felt an itch deep within my body, and I quickly realized it was nestled back within my ass. It grew stronger, and my hips seemed to unconsciously spread apart for a cock that wasn’t there. Desperate to feed this newfound lustful hunger, I grabbed the nearest dildo I could find and set it up against the wall. I didn’t have time to be picky, but I soon found out I had made a poor decision. I hastily slammed the tip of the dildo deep into my pucker, spreading my cheeks far wider than I had anticipated. I collapsed to the ground fully, my loud, surprised moans stifled by the mask. The aching in my sore asshole was quickly replaced by a familiar sensation of lust. I didn’t care if the toy was several sizes too large for my virgin tailhole, I needed it deep inside me. I resumed working the prosthetic cock in and out of my ass, my entrance slowly growing more accustomed to its girthy presence. All the while, the gas pouring in through my nostrils seemed to cloud my mind further and further. The room around me slipped away, disappearing into a hazy fog. Any sensation that wasn’t being stimulated by a toy seemed to go numb, and my mind had no choice but to focus on every inch of the dildo between my ass, every vibration of the milking machine locked onto my cock. My sight went blurry, and my body began moving of its own accord, the thrust of my hips forward and back no longer controlled by my own choice. I had become a prisoner of my own lust, and in a desperate attempt to regain my autonomy, I pulled my hands up and fiddled with the strap on the gas mask. If I could stop the flow of powerful aphrodisiacs rushing through my veins, perhaps I could regain control over my own sexual fantasies. And yet, my mind felt too sluggish and stupid to figure out how to take the mask off. I realized, then, that it was a part of my face, and had always been there. Every breath of gas I took was simply a breath of normal, fresh air. The cock pushing deep into my ass was the perfect size, and I couldn’t even dream of letting it out of the warm embrace of my tailhole. I was so lost in my own fantasy I didn’t even feel the device around my cock loosen and fall off. I didn’t care whether my cum was entering the tank or spraying all over my fur, so long that it was leaving my body and taking an ounce of the tension knotted up inside me with it. Trying to hold on to my last shred of reality, I tried my best to count each time I orgasmed. Of course, that was a hopeless endeavor. I reached deep within the recesses of my mind, or what was left of it at least, but I couldn’t recall any number that came after four. And so I gave up trying to keep track, and let the last shred of resistance I had succumb to the cesspool of pleasure that my body was trapped in.

  
  


Finally, the world around me began to fade and morph back into existence, And I felt the monstrous dildo pop out of my aching tailhole. The gas mask had come unbuckled automatically and fell off my face, allowing my mind to finally recover. Looking over to the two tanks, I felt my stomach drop. Riley’s tank was full to the top, while mine had only reached the ⅔ marker. I had lost the game. Whoever was running this competition would keep me trapped in this room until I had fulfilled their “punishment”. A heavy feeling sunk into me, a familiar sensation of loneliness and isolation, until footsteps on the other side of the room brought my focus back on reality.

“Once again, I’m sorry. I’ll see you… once you’re done,” Riley turned his back towards me and headed for the door. There was a weight to each step he took, as though he wanted himself to feel every step it took to leave me behind. He stood before the door to leave, only to pause, and look back over his shoulder at me. There was a glimmer in his eyes, and he seemed to look past me, scanning for something deeper. Finally, he turned around and walked back towards me.

“I can’t leave you here alone like this. There’s something you should know, Chell,” Riley sat down on the bed, and I approached slowly and took a seat next to him. “If I wasn’t a mutant, I’d be able to tell what people like you are feeling. What emotions are running through your head, what lies deep down at the core of your very nature. But I can’t do that. I’m not a Lucario, not in the traditional sense. My species are what you’d call a regional variant. My lineage left the high mountains to live a peaceful life amongst the forest. And as such, we changed.”

Riley turned to face me, and placed a hand on my shoulder. “But what I can see is the bonds between Pokemon. How they feel about one another, and the complicated relationships that can form from those emotions. I couldn’t tell how you felt about me before, Chell, but I get it now. It’s a bond I haven’t seen in a long time now,” he paused for a moment, and I saw beads of tears form in the corner of his eyes. “I can tell you really care about me, Chell.”

For the first time, I saw Riley’s face transform from his serious, fixed gaze to a warm, open smile. In that moment, I felt a great appreciation that I wasn’t alone in that room. I wrapped my arms around Riley, and while his body stiffened up for a moment, the two of us relaxed into an inviting hug. It felt amazing to be so close to another Pokemon, and I wondered if I had ever felt this way before.

The moment we shared together was inevitably cut off by the blare of the loudspeaker. “ _ As much as I’m enjoying your cute antics, there’s still a price to be paid. I’ve got no need for a tank and a half full of semen, so it’s up to you to put it to good use. I don’t care if you wanna work together or not, but I’d better see every drop of sperm leave that glass container and into your bodies, ASAP! Hehehehe, man, this is fun~” _

I pulled away from Riley and sighed nervously. I didn’t exactly understand what the mastermind of this game wanted from us, but I had a feeling it was going to leave me with a full belly and a sore asshole. “If we cooperate, we can get both those tanks emptied again, and you’ll be able to leave with me. Sound good?” Riley asked optimistically. I seriously owed him. If I had been left to clean up after our mess alone, it could have taken hours. I decided to get started right away to show my gratitude.

Connected to the tank I had worked so hard on filling up prior was a dildo, which was shaped to resemble a feline’s penis. The thought crossed my mind that it looked quite similar to my own, which made the process all the more uncomfortable and embarrassing. I opened my maw as wide as I could and let the toy slip in between my cheeks, my hands gripping the base of the cock. It was strangely warm and almost tasty, and I let my tongue stroke and feel along its length. It didn’t take long before the first load was pumped back into my awaiting mouth. I felt a strong rush of pleasure and heat flow through me, and I couldn’t stop thinking about how self-gratifying it was to drink my own cum. I almost enjoyed the taste, and the feeling of the sticky liquid sliding smoothly down my throat was downright addicting. I shoved the toy deeper into my mouth, yearning for another load. I discovered that the cock’s every feature seemed designed specifically to simulate reality. When I stroked by tongue along its underside, it would prick up and tickle the roof of my mouth. When I sucked harder, it would grow in length and get warmer. I quickly coaxed the toy into shooting out a second load, and this time I could feel it swell and expand in my mouth before squeezing out another liter of gooey delight. I moaned quietly to myself, and stuffed the toy even deeper down my throat. I surprised myself with the power of my own lust, as I could feel the knot at the base of the toy rubbing up against my lips. Yearning for yet another taste of hot semen, I stuffed the toy fully into my maw. The bulging knot forced my lips even wider, and caused my cheeks to swell out slightly. I felt as if my entire head was taken up with the girth and warmth of this hyperrealistic toy. Dirty thoughts coursed through my mind, as I wondered if all blowjobs were this wonderfully sensual. As if reacting to my fantasies, the dick unloaded another heavy load directly down my throat. I had to focus on not letting it choke me, and a sense of submission and powerlessness overtook me as I realized I had no choice but to let the sticky fluid trickle down directly into my belly. My own cock reacted to the pleasant experience with letting free more strands of cum than I thought I had left in me. I let my body go limp, and I collapsed onto the floor, solely focused on sucking off the toy lodged deep within my maw. Several more prosthetic orgasms occurred in a wet and sticky haze. I was fully aware of every critical detail around me, but all that my mind cared about was working for another release. Eventually I took a glance at the tank of remaining sperm, to discover I was only about halfway through my work. I needed a way to speed up the process, mainly because not even deepthroating a cock was enough to satisfy my burning lust. I noticed that there was a second, identical toy laying at my feet that was also connected to the tank. From there, my perverted mind filled in the rest. I smeared the toy in the mixture of drool and cum that had escaped my mouth and ran down my chest, acting as a makeshift lube. I positioned the toy behind me and let my hind claws grab a firm hold of it. Finally, I leaned back and let the tip of the cock part my anxious tailhole. It felt amazing to let my eager asshole receive some much needed attention. I pushed back even further, and felt the toy react to my warm, slimy cave with a squirming pressure, followed by the rushing relief of further semen. I felt the hot fluid rush up through my body to join the rest of its kind in my swollen belly. Finally, I felt full and satisfied, and focused my efforts on steadily drawing out as much cum as I could from the toys at either end of my body. They based their timing around each other, so that once I was finally done guzzling one load from my dripping maw, I’d feel a surge of warmth shoot deep into my ass. I couldn’t stop my hips from riding up and down the length of the toy, the smooth sliding sensation in and out bringing me to yet another orgasm of my own. In my frenzied high, I let my ass drop down the full length of the cock, and shoved the knot into me with a quick shudder. I moaned as best I could with a dick taking up the entirety of my mouth, satisfied with the knowledge that not a single drop of sperm would escape the embrace of my needy tailhole.

Eventually, the continued spray of semen into my body slowed down to a halt, and I felt both cocks embedded deep in my body grow cold and lifeless. It felt a bit unsatisfactory, but I had already reached plenty of climaxes of my own, and so my energy was spent. I drew the dick from out of my mouth, with several strands of cum and saliva still connecting it to my gaping maw. I repeated the same process with the cock nestled in my ass, and I let out an open, unhindered moan as the knot popped out from my tailhole, bringing a small pool of semen out with it. I turned over on my back and closed my eyes, focusing on letting my body relax after what I had just been through. My hands rested comfortably on my swollen belly, which had risen so greatly that I couldn’t even see my still-erect member from over it. I rubbed the warm bulge with both hands, letting my claws stroke through my sticky and matted fur. I felt a deep sense of warmth and comfort overtake my mind, as I admired my fat chest with satisfaction and love. I wished I could feel this full all of the time, that my belly would only grow larger with time, rather than working to recycle my sperm and shrink back down. It was a wonderfully relaxing feeling, and I let my mind drift to the rhythm of my rising and falling chest.

I snapped out of my trance to a warm paw resting back against my shoulder. “Hey, Chell, I know you’re uh… pretty full there, but I need your help,” I opened my eyes and saw Riley staring down at me, his maw still showing a mix of drool and semen. His belly was just as swollen as mine, with his tan underbelly rubbing comfortable up against mine. He gestured over to his tank, which had a gallon of white fluid still left within it. “I can’t finish it… besides, your tank was less full. I did my best to help out, but you’ve gotta take over from here, alright?” Riley looked down at me with puppy dog eyes, and I immediately wanted to do my best to assist him.

It took a great effort to lift my heavy belly and crawl back onto my feet, but I managed to do so nonetheless. Riley took a seat on the bed on the other side of the room, and quickly fell asleep. I reached over to the cock connected to his tank, and prepared myself to finish what I had started. His toy was meant to replicate a typical canine dick, and I couldn’t help but think how similar it was to Riley’s own prick. I wondered if sucking off the toy would be a similar experience to blowing him myself. The thought alone was enough to get my member hard once again, and I wasted no further time. I slid the toy deep into my maw, and I was surprised by its delicious taste. It was no doubt still covered with a mix of Riley’s saliva and sperm, and the flavor alone was enough to conjure dark fantasies of him into my mind. I worked with my paws to slide the member in and out of my mouth, my tongue wrapping around and stroking every inch of it. Suddenly, I was taken aback by the toy already reaching a climax, and the first strand shooting into my mouth gave me enough warning to wrap my lips around its base as tight as I could. I felt the entire remaining gallon of cum gush into my maw all at once, and I couldn’t stop the fluid from making a complete mess of my face. I squinted my eyes and felt cum burst out of my nose, as I swallowed liter after liter of semen, each one making a visible bulge in my throat as it traveled down my stomach. Finally, I pulled the toy from out of my mouth and took a few deep breaths. I was grateful that I hadn’t totally choked on the volume of fluid that had totally occupied my maw. The taste of Riley still lingered on my tongue, and I hoped that it would never go away. 

I looked back up and saw that both tanks had finally been drained completely dry, and a sense of strong satisfaction washed over me. I gathered up enough strength to stumble back over to the bed, and lay myself down beside Riley. He was halfway in between awake and asleep, but a delighted smile was clearly visible across his face. I let him know that we were both free to go, but he only slowly shook his head. He wrapped one arm around me, bringing my snout right alongside his. With his other hand, he rubbed my swollen belly carefully. No further words needed to be said. I relaxed into the pleasure of the moment, and rested my head up against Riley’s. The two of us laid there for a few more hours, entranced by each others’ breathing while we let our bodies take care of the copious amount of fluid we had produced in a pleasured haze together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more scene with Aggron lined up after this, that I hope to publish sometime before the end of February. After that, however, I'm not certain of the direction I plan on taking this story. My issue is that the linear, chapter-progression style format I have thus far doesn't exactly fit with the several branching paths that I have planned for later on. I may be biting off a whole lot more than I can chew, but I have a total of 16 different endings planned out in total. However, I don't want the story to get so confusing and complicated that it detracts from the more pleasurable bits~
> 
> As such, I've been considering transitioning this story into a game that keeps track of the player's choices. I love the visual novel format, but I'm nowhere near a good enough artist to create a full on visual novel. However, I think a story with an interactable timeline with several good/bad endings would be possible. I have limited programming experience, but enough to probably be able to accomplish a simple interface. That way, the reader could jump between scenes, timelines, and outcomes at their own will, without getting lost or confused. 
> 
> This is, of course, the final goal that I have for this project. I'm content with not making it to the end should something come up, because life certainly does happen. I'm happy that I've been able to dedicate myself to writing thus far, and I hope that I've created something you're enjoying as an audience as well. Any advice or support is greatly appreciated, and I hope to do my best to give this story I'm concocting the representation it deserves. Cheers~


	4. Playroom of Denial (Aggron Route) - XXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the final route for Round One of the Chamber Game, in which our protagonist Chell goes with the METAL HUSBAND Aggron through the blue door. The two find themselves bound and chaste, and must work together - or at least, attempt to - in order to find a way out. But the innocent and comfortable surroundings have their own devious ideas in mind~
> 
> This chapter has been a long time coming, and I've actually had it finished for a while, but wanted to upload it with the next few story beats, to balance out the excessive lore with some actual sex.

“Aggron, I’ll trust you. Let’s go through a door together,” I stated outright. Aggron seemed relieved, and perhaps a little surprised at my honesty.

“Your trust is appreciated. Go through blue door together?” Aggron asked, and I nodded in agreement. The others began to stir, locating a door of their own before pausing in front of it. “Meet back here afterwards. Escape together!” Aggron’s triumphant declaration got the rest of the teams moving, including ourselves.

Upon approaching the blue door, a metal plate slid across the wall behind us, nearly pinching Aggron’s tail and trapping the two of us in a tight space while a scanner searched for our bracelets. My body was uncomfortably pressed up against Aggron’s, and I did my best to laugh it off so as not to be awkward.

“Apologies. Body is very large, heh.” He smiled and did his best to give me some more space. “Guess we have not met before. Name is SR12.”

“Your name… is a collection of numbers and letters?” I asked, puzzled. I never really knew what Steel-type Pokemon were like, but I was sure that they at least weren’t processed in a factory and assigned a product number.

“Well, it’s a joke. Also name though. Name given by mentor,” Aggron attempted to explain. I mean, can you still call it an explanation if it doesn’t clear anything up?

“Right, okay. Well… how about I call you Ag? Have you ever had a nickname before?” I asked him nicely.

“No, no one ever gave nickname. Thank you.” Aggron seemed genuinely pleased, and I had to wonder what kind of environment Ag must’ve grown up in. The poor guy probably didn’t have many friends, and thus never gained a nickname. Despite just meeting him for the first time, I felt a growing sense of trust towards him. I felt safer beside him, although part of that was undoubtedly due to his bulky size.

After our short little conversation had wrapped up, the door finally swung open, and the two of us made our way into a compact dormitory. There was a soft, comfortable-appearing bunk bed on one side, and several beanbags scattered throughout the space. What was most striking, however, was the sheer number of plushies scattered throughout the room. Many represented Pokemon that I had met, or at least heard of before, and they were all surprisingly realistic, and could pass as a real creature if not for the stitches and fur. It was an unexpectedly odd room to stumble across, mainly for its warm and welcoming atmosphere, if nothing else. The carpet was soft and squished with my every step, and the air was filled with a warm, alluring scent.

“Hey, Chell, take a look over here,” Aggron said in a hushed tone, clearly just as confused and bewildered as I was. He was standing before the outline of a box drawn in red paint onto the carpet, with two pairs of footprints in the middle. It was easy enough for me to put two and two together, and so I stood on the first set of footprints, and waited for Ag to do the same. He seemed nervous, and he had every right to feel so.

I felt a mechanical hum above my head, followed by the cold feeling of metal pressing up against my crotch. I tried to move my limbs, only to discover they were restrained by a pair of robotic paws originating from a gap in the ceiling. A second pair of paws stretching from holes hidden in the carpet were fumbling with some sort of metallic device pressed into my groin. It took me a moment to realize it was a chastity cage, which left cock just enough room to get a rather uncomfortable boner. I decided against fighting back, given the final paw had a firm grasp on my testicles and was threatening to squeeze or pull. Finally, the process ended with a resolute  _ click _ ! and the paws disappeared into the walls as quickly as they had appeared. I struggled with my unwanted restraint, only to find the device needed a key for any chance of getting it open. The cold metal had already begun warming up to the heat of my cock pressing desperately against it.

_ “Well, what did you think was gonna happen? I was expecting to have to tie you two up and pin you down to get those things on, but you just walked right into my trap instead! I mean, honestly, I appreciate how easy that was. Of course, you’re probably wondering how to get those cages off already, huh? I’ll give you a hint: It’s somewhere in that room. Good luck trying to find it though!” _ The loudspeaker system butted in, adding even more surprise and unfamiliarity to the situation. Ag had a much larger chastity cage forced on over his own cock, although it was clear the device was just as tight on his body. Whatever the ruler behind this game had in store for us, we clearly weren’t allowed to get any kind of release from it. My subconscious was still concerned by the piles of blankets and plushies that didn’t fit the dire atmosphere, and I listened on with dread. The next announcement did very little to answer any questions.

_ “Oh, one more thing! In case you weren’t in the mood before, the gas slowly filling up the air in that room is gonna make your nether regions a  _ whole  _ lot more sensitive. I’d recommend not wasting anymore time dillydallying if I were you, which I’m not. Have fun!” _ And so the transmission cut out, and Ag and I were left alone in the room once more, this time with a growing sense of urgency and need. 

The knowledge that a key to unlock our chastity cages - and escape as a whole - didn’t help to ease my mind. We were surrounded by clutter typical of a pampered young Pokemon’s bedroom, and a small key could take hours to find. Those were hours that I didn’t know if I had the stamina to withstand without being able to reach my cock under the influence of aphrodisiacs.

“Split up, key will be found faster,” Aggron said simply, his concern clearly coming through in his tone. Despite being a steel-type Pokemon, he clearly didn’t like having extra metal over his sensitive bits, and I could hardly blame him. I took one side and got on my hands and knees to feel around the towers of pillows and fluff. One corner of the room was covered in blankets, forming a small fort, and I was reminded of the homemade blanket dens I would make when I was younger. I began to feel comfortable as the familiar atmosphere soothed me into a false sense of security. I almost forgot about the sexual torture I could be in danger of if I didn’t find the key quick enough.

It took me a second to understand what was happening. I saw the blanket ceiling over my head descend slowly, until it had covered me and blocked out any light. It was surprisingly heavy, although that may have been because my body was still weakened from being knocked out prior. I thrashed around feeling for an exit, but all the while I felt more weight being added on top of me. I could still breathe just fine, but it was oddly welcoming, feeling the pressure on the blanket grow and grow until I could hardly crawl around anymore. I realized I was trapped. I had found a pile of pillows to prop up the blanket ceiling above me, but if I left it, I would risk becoming stuck with no ability to get my cage off.

The air around me felt warmer, stuffier, and while I could still breathe just fine, it felt like too much effort to do much else. I decided to relax for a moment, leaning up against the pillow tower keeping me safe. I didn’t fully understand how this had happened. Who was moving pillows and plushies about the room to try and cover me? Aggron was the only other Pokemon in the room as far as I understood, but he had no motive to stop me. We were working together towards the same goal!

“Don’t move… a mussssscle, prey.” A voice whispered in my ear. I wanted to whirl around and attack, but my surprise kept me frozen in place. It was definitely coming from the other side of the pillow tower, which meant it was trapped with me - or more accurately, I was trapped with it.

“What a missssstake you’ve made… thisssss is my territory, you know?” The voice continued, with a serpent-like hiss. I felt something soft wrap around me, and I began to panic. I knocked over the tower of pillows and thrashed as hard as I could, but that only made the situation worse. The harder I struggled, the tighter the creature’s coils wrapped around me, and as my energy was spent, the blanket on top of me began to weigh heavier and heavier. This predator was trying to exhaust me, and thus far, it was working. I decided the best course of action was to lie down and wait for a better opportunity to resist.

“What a ssssshame, you barely put up a fight. Look into my eyesssss… become my prey already, before you bore me any more,” the creature demanded. I realized that from the feeling of their coils, they were made of fur, but it was too soft and squishy to be real. Was it possible that a plushie was talking to me? Either way, I had found my chance to fight back. I squeezed my eyes shut and spread my body out, trying to stop them from wrapping around me any further.

“There’s that fighting ssssspirit. I like it when you play hard to get. It only meansssss… I get to play dirty,” the creature snickered to itself, and I had to wonder what they had in store for me next. My answer came quite quickly and suddenly, as I felt something push through the gap in my chastity cage and wrap around my cock, sending shocks of pleasure across my body. I gasped in surprise, but kept my eyes firmly closed, as the tendril - it must have been a synthetic vine of some kind - stroked and prodded my trapped dick. I felt my member grow hard and push uncomfortable against the cage, but the creature just kept going, and it felt like every stroke might be the one to push me over the edge. Then, just as suddenly, the assault stopped.

I moaned in disappointment, and tried to reach my hands down to my groin, but they were held firmly in place by the serpent. I attempted to desperately hump the floor, only to be painfully reminded of the cage around my crotch, preventing any stimulation of my own from reaching my throbbing penis. “Please, finish me off!” I moaned, but the serpent only giggled to itself.

“Open your eyesssss then, prey,” it tempted me, and I almost decided to oblige. I wanted to cum so bad - whatever the air contained, it made every touch and stroke feel like heaven. But I couldn’t give up my fight against the creature just yet, and so I kept my eyelids frozen shut, even if I couldn’t physically resist the coils that continued to squeeze and move around me.

“You’re resssssilient… I like you. Don’t worry, you’ll be mine quite sssssoon,” it whispered directly into my ear. I felt the serpent’s body tighten around mine, as it wrapped and spun itself around my neck, making it difficult to breathe. I took a few desperate gasps, still reeling from being teased and stroked, before I lost the ability to bring air back into my lungs. As a water-type I had no problem holding my breath, but eventually my endurance was going to run dry. I waited patiently, with nothing else to focus on except the throbbing of my needy cock. Eventually, I felt several vines brush against my fur, creeping down my body as they waited tantalizingly close to my groin.

“Let’sssss end thisssss then,” the snake stated simply, and I was suddenly attacked by his writhing tendrils. I felt two squirt up into my tailhole, spraying some kind of fluid that made their sudden intrusion feel lovely rather than painful. Several squeezed in through the gaps of the chastity cage, pulling and wrapping around my cock and overwhelming me with the sudden intense stimulation. I felt my semen quickly fill up the cage and spill out of every gap as I struggled and writhed for air. Amid the chaos, I unwillingly tore my eyes open, and found a Serperior staring confidently down at me. I barely had time to notice its fluffy plush skin before I was drawn in by his glowing, manipulative eyes. They were so distracting, I could hardly focus on the waves of pleasure washing over my body in response to my much-needed release. The Serperior was saying something, but I didn’t bother to listen as it drew closer. I just let my body go limp as I stared transfixed into the serpent’s flashing, colorful eyes.

From there, the Serperior made quick work of me. One moment I was cluelessly hypnotized, and the next I was staring deep into its stuffy, heated maw. Its coils worked quickly to shove me deep inside the Serperior’s mouth, and before I knew it, I was being swallowed whole. The slimy, rank environment I expected from getting eaten was replaced with soft, bulging walls slowly moving up and down my body. It felt like being wrapped up in a cozy blanket, except the blanket was alive and curiously felt every square inch of my fur. I tried to move around on my own, and felt the Serperior move around and squirm in delight, as its stomach walls pushed back with a force of their own. Even through my drunken haze I could tell something wasn’t right. This stuffed toy had a mind of its own, and a predatory nature to match it, and now I was completely helpless to fight against its wishes. I yearned for my chastity cage to magically pop off so I could rub myself fully against the rippling fabric and curl up into an orgasmic snooze. In the end, I did fall asleep, being rocked slowly into unconsciousness by the insides of the Serperior plush.

When I awoke, I was freed from the toy Serperior’s grasp, and I was struck with a strange sensation, as though I had dreamed the whole experience. I wiggled my way from under the mess of pillows and blankets, and made my way back to the middle of the room. There, I was met with a surprising sight.

My partner Aggron had somehow somewhere found the key to unlock his cage, and was sitting comfortably upon a crudely constructed throne of blankets and pillows. I couldn’t see the key itself, but there was a good chance he had it somewhere on him. I scrambled over, climbing up the assorted pile of bedsheets whilst trying to get his attention. I perhaps should have thought out my plan a bit better, because as I approached, I was suddenly doused with a sticky liquid. Of course, the first thing Aggron would want to do once his cage was off is jerk off. Still, I couldn’t help but be slightly upset considering I was now dripping with his cum, getting the brunt end of his rather excessive load. 

Still continuing my mission, I climbed up on top of him to discover he was sound asleep. He still had a hand around his cock though, so I supposed he was having quite the wet dream. Searching his body, however, I was disappointed to find no key. It was only when I looked around at the rest of the room that I found what I was looking for, along with a shocking discovery.

I saw myself, dangling the key in front of me with one paw, as if taunting me. It was a floatzel, which looked strikingly like myself, except made out of cloth and stuffing. He was moving around like a convincing carbon copy though, and was actually a bit larger than I was. My immediate conclusion was that, if he was merely a copy of myself, I could easily take him on toe to toe. I used my high vantage point to tackle him to the ground, and my successful attack was rewarded with the key slipping from his hand and clattering to the floor a few feet away. I realized that this floatzel had the same feeling and appearance as the Serperior I had struggled with earlier, and that he was very much real. I was less interested in the plushie of course, and reached out for the key, only to feel my arm get jerked backwards.

As soon as I realized that my arm was being wrapped up and held back by yarn, the rest of my body was subjected to a similar experience. I was pulled down on top of the floatzel plush, and yet my body continued to get pulled downwards. I felt a warm sensation of stuffing surround me, and I finally put together that I was being forced  _ inside _ the plush replica of myself. I tried to kick and struggle, but by that point I was too late. Cloth covered my face, and my ability to see was restricted as I was sealed completely inside the plush, the fabric seemingly weaving itself back up again with myself inside. I couldn’t move my arms or legs yet again, and my cries for help were muffled as I was gagged by cotton.

I walked over and picked up the key, but it wasn’t me in control anymore. It was the fluffy suit surrounding me, moving my body and forcing me to act as it wished. It made sure I got a good look at the key to my chastity cage, before continuing to hold onto it with no promise of unlocking my cage itself. Instead, it seemed to have a different plan in mind.

I climbed up on top of Aggron once again, who was still snoozing soundly atop his comfortable pile of pillows and blankets. I was forced down into a crouching position, and by the time I put together what was happening, it was too late. I felt my rear slam down hard onto Aggron’s still-erect cock, pushing through the plushie’s synthetic hole and directly into my own. My moan of shock and pleasure was muffled once again, and surprisingly, Aggron stayed asleep. But I, or rather, the plushie, wasn’t finished. Despite Aggron’s girth being far too big for my achingly sore tailhole, I was forced to ride his cock relentlessly, or at least, the portion of his dick that I could manage to shove into me. Each thrust felt like a punch to my gut, followed by a rewarding jolt of pleasure. As much as I wanted to paw myself off in that moment, I was still caged up, not to mention I had no control over my actions still. Instead, I was continuously edged to near orgasm just off of Aggron’s meaty dick roughly stimulating my tailhole. Every time I was close to cumming, the plush suit would prevent me, deciding instead to take the time to rub Aggron’s belly or taunt me once more by dangling the key in front of me. I was slowly losing resistance, and eventually I simply went along with the routine, moving my muscles in unison with the plush to try and force myself to cum. It was only once I got really into it that the suit decided to spare me. I pulled out Aggron’s cock from my tailhole, and heard a satisfying click as my chastity cage popped off and let my groin get some much-needed freedom. This, of course, was one last clever trick by the plushie holding by body captive for its own entertainment. It forced me down one last time deep onto Aggron’s bulging member, and I felt a warm rush of fluid explode from its tip. My belly swelled and bulged to become visible even from outside the plush suit, and I was overwhelmed with the warm load filling my insides with love. I was given control over my body just for a moment as I desperately pawed myself off, and I orgasmed just as Aggron sent one last spurt of cum up my tailhole. I collapsed off of his cock and onto his belly, and yet somehow he continued to sleep soundly. The plushie decided to finally let me free, as I felt fresh air fill my lungs. It reopened itself like a zipper and laid me back down onto Aggron, and in a few moments I felt my superior fluffy clone cuddle up beside me. He had a mischievous grin on his face, but I didn’t have the energy to get any revenge. Instead, I decided to join Aggron in the depths of sleep, and hoped to have just as good a dream as he was.


	5. Intermission One - Continue, Players? - Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making it through Round One with a full belly and having seen a more intimate side of the other players, Chell is faced with the full cast... and the clear tensions between players therein. 
> 
> This scene is canon for all routes and will divide back up into story sequences based around each of the three characters seen in Round One, along with fleshing out the newer characters. I'd like to restate that the story isn't necessary to enjoy the upcoming explicit scenes, I just like developing my characters before/after things get intimate. I appreciate everyone who has the time and patience to read through what I produce as always!

My mind gradually became aware of the sound of footsteps, and the familiar beat of a heavy, slow walking pace. I found myself awake in Aggron’s arms, as he carried me down a familiar hallway. My head was still fuzzy, and my stomach was still bulging slightly from events prior. Although, I could not recall exactly what had happened earlier. I supposed it didn’t matter much anyhow, as I was finally going to escape from the tight corridor that myself and five others had been trapped in a few hours ago. Aggron stood before the metal door leading to freedom, and waited patiently as the device scanned both of our bracelets. He seemed unaware that I was awake, although I was perfectly content with being carried rather than needing to walk. Waking up was a rather unfamiliar and strange activity, although I had not practiced it in quite some time. It was nice, though, being taken care of as my thoughts gradually drifted back towards reality. 

My comfort was suddenly robbed from me as the ringing of several distinct voices pounded through my ears. I tumbled free of Aggron’s hold and dazedly got to my feet, only to be faced with a shocking sight. I was standing in a large dining hall, lined with tables surrounded by several chairs and a pair of dazzling chandeliers. And in the middle of the room I saw several faces, some I clearly recognized, while others felt unfamiliar. They were caught mid-strife, with only a few of them distracted by the arrival of Aggron and I. 

There was a Krokorok with a chair halfway above his head ready to swing down onto Skuntank, who had his tail raised threateningly. Next to them was an Altaria cowering under a table, his head barely visible beneath his fluffy, shivering wings. On top of said table, a Mienshao was poised, honing in on every detail he could pick up from the ruckus that was unfolding. Despite this, it was clear no one was paying him any attention. Towards the edge of the room, a Butterfree danced excitedly atop one of the tables, cheering on the chaotic conflict, while a Salazzle sat in the chair next to him, clearly wishing they were anyplace else. And in the middle of it all, a Gabite tried his best to intermediate between Krokorok and Skuntank, appearing completely unfazed by the chaos. The scene could easily have lasted forever, if not for the sudden, blaring announcement that caught everyone’s attention better than Aggron and I ever could.

_ “Enough enough ENOUGH!!! I know, you’re all excited to meet each other, or for most of you, reunite once again. Now I understand how badly some of you may want to kill one another right now, but you need to focus.”  _ The blaring noise of the announcer caused everyone to lower their guard. It occurred to me that, with whatever tensions clearly existed in our expanded group, it was uniting to have a shared enemy.

_ “You do have every right to be upset though. I’ll admit, I maaaay have stretched the truth a bit. I recall saying specifically that after participating in Round One of our little game, you’d be able to leave the hallway. And now you’re in the dining hall! So really, I’ve been telling the truth this whole time.” _

“If you’re so honest, then, where the hell is the exit?” The Krokorok yelled, whilst slowly lowering the chair he was holding.

_ “I’ll give you a hint: it’s not here. As of right now, all of you are trapped in this facility for the rest of eternity. And should you choose to accept that fact, you’ll have to spend the rest of your lives getting along with one another here. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find that you have everything you need to survive here within this shelter. I’ll even take those bracelets of yours off! Sounds like a deal, right?” _

The reality of being trapped with a group of strangers, some of them clearly angry and violent, sunk in, I couldn’t keep my mouth shut any longer. “We’re not going to stay here! Tell us how to leave!”

_ “Oh, I thought you might say that. In that case, our game can continue! You’ll need to use those bracelets of yours to open the three doors at the end of the dining hall. The exit lies beyond there. Buuuuuuut it’s not that easy. For one, not everyone who enters each door will be allowed to leave. In fact, there’s a chance none of you escape! Let me put it this way: there are three situations where those bracelets come off. Number One: I deactivate them remotely (like that’ll happen). Number Two: You leave this place through the exit door. Number Three: You lose control of your own free will. Some of you will enter those doors, and remain trapped as a sex-obsessed slave~! So the question becomes: are you really willing to take that risk to escape? I’ll give you half an hour to decide. All of you behave while I’m gone!” _ The transmission finally cut out.

The determination I had to escape had suddenly dissipated. Given what I had experienced in the first round, whoever was running this game had access to quite a fair bit of technology and drugs. So being trapped in a situation where all I could think about was pleasure, losing any desire to continue on or escape… it felt arousingly real. To continue on would mean gambling my own life, and dooming at least a few of these strangers to such a fate. Was it really worth the risk?

“Let’s split up and investigate the rooms that aren’t locked behind colored doors,” the Gabite suddenly spoke up. A few others looked at him, perplexed. “Isn’t it obvious? Just because we’re told there’s no exit we can reach doesn’t mean we should believe it. That’s obviously a lie. We should search this place thoroughly, and while we do so, we can think over the choice we’ve been given. Is that clear?” Gabite explained, and to my surprise, no one objected. Everyone had gone quiet, their anger or tension replaced with anxiety and dread. With that, Gabite began to walk off. “We’ve got four options here. I’m headed to investigate the Kitchen. Krokorok, Skuntank, you two come with me. The rest of you split up as you wish. But let’s meet back here in 20 minutes.” He stated, and Krokorok and Skuntank hurried after him. They clearly weren’t expecting to be called out and dragged along with him, which made me question what Gabite’s intentions really were. Nonetheless, I found myself in a situation where I had to make a choice once again. I wanted to stick with someone I already knew, rather than risking getting taken advantage of by one of the six players we had met just then. I searched around for the Pokemon I had completed Round One of this game with, and found them-


	6. Yellow Intermission - Rangers of Reform - Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chell leaves with Breloom to find any means of escape besides the one provided to them by the mastermind - but they don't end up searching for long. Breloom gets rather distracted with his own aspirations, and has to pause and work through his own goals and feelings with Chell by his side to aid him. Through this, Breloom reveals the larger organization he's a part of - and he's not the only member.
> 
> This is canon to the route in which Chell enters through the Yellow Door with Breloom, and focuses on story rather than the spicy bits. Feel free to skip if you're only interested in the smut, but I appreciate all who take the time to read my work!

Waiting for me over by the door to the kitchen area. He was clearly on edge, which is saying a lot given the lax nature I had grown accustomed to, and wanted to slip away to a place somewhat familiar to him. He moved on ahead of me, and I found myself lost in a brightly-lit area filled with kitchen appliances and cabinets. This place was state-of-the-art, and could clearly accommodate a large quantity of various dishes being made all at the same time. I found Breloom towards the back as he stared transfixed off into the distance. I followed his gaze into a pantry stocked to the brim with spices, seasonings, and ingredients as far as the eye could see. The pantry itself wasn’t very large, but the shelves stretched upwards to almost comically far heights. I understood why Breloom would be shocked to make such a find in a place like this.

“Chell, you’ve gotta give me a hand here,” Breloom snapped out of his trance at once, and pulled me into the pantry. Before I could protest, he pushed down on my shoulders, motioning me to bend over. I got the wrong idea and felt my heart race in my chest, until I put together that he needed a boost up. I helped him clamber onto my shoulders, and we nearly both toppled over as he frantically reached up to a higher shelf.

“Hey careful, you’re gonna knock us both over!” I warned. “What are you trying to get anyways? I’m sure there’s an easier way to do this.”

“Come on, we’ve gotta get moving. We don’t have much time!” Breloom responded, still searching the shelves.

“I don’t think there’s going to be any secret exits or otherwise all the way up there buddy. We should spend our efforts elsewhere.”

“I’m not looking for an exit, I’m looking for- there we go!” Breloom announced.

He handed ingredient after ingredient down to me, and while I was still perplexed, I decided to help him out so he’d hop off me and give me a chance to rest my back. “So your plan is to just make food instead?”

“Well, yeah, more or less. When you put it like that, it sounds silly. I’m fairly certain we’ve got everything here,” Breloom explained, finally hopping down and heading back out into the kitchen. His arms were filled with food and tupperware, and I began to wonder if he had any clue what he was doing.

“Alright Chell, help me out here. Have you ever made boysenberry pie before?” 

“I’m sorry, but your immediate reaction to everything that’s happened thus far is to start baking pie? Are you insane?” I cried, and my protest finally got to him, he stopped what he was doing, and took a moment to consider. He turned towards me, and his tone was suddenly deadly serious.

“Chell, I’ve decided that I’m going to bake and eat every type of pie there is before I die.” He declared, and I had to avoid giggling. It was a strange and almost ridiculous goal, but I nodded along, still following. While it was absurd to me, he clearly saw it as important. “And… there’s a good chance that if we try to escape, I won’t be one of the lucky ones who succeed. So, I’m not going to sit idly by while my opportunity to do what I love passes me by. You don’t have to help me if you don’t want to. But you’re not changing my mind.”

I was surprised by his determination, and almost proud. He could tell I thought his plan was silly at first, but I quickly understood his thought process.

“I see. I’m sorry for judging you so quickly. I guess I just don’t exactly understand how you can be so single-minded and determined given everything we’ve experienced just far,” I explained to him as he went back to work.

“That’s simple, Chell. We’re all a part of a team here. We’re like a family. And I may not have seen you around before, but I know I can trust you,” Breloom said sweetly.

“I’m not exactly following. Have you seen all of these other Pokemon before?”

“What?”

Breloom stopped cooking. He thought I was joking at first, but upon seeing that I was indeed completely lost as to what he was saying, his mood changed dramatically.

“You’re one of us, right? A Ranger of Reform? You get what’s going on here, right?”

“Breloom, you’re weirding me out. What’s a Ranger of… whatever you just said?”

“Wow. I mean, you mentioned memory loss earlier, but I didn’t realize it was this bad. Maybe I can help jog your memory though. Everyone we just woke up with in the hallway before all of this started, we’re all a part of the Rangers of Reform. It’s our group’s goal to work with or neutralize all Legendary and Mythical Pokemon, and in doing so, make the world a better place,” Breloom explained with passion, going back to his cooking. 

“Wait… what do you mean by ‘neutralize’?” I asked, unable to hide my concern.

“Well, do you think every Legendary Pokemon is just going to cooperate readily? These Pokemon have been causing the rest of us problems for centuries, and they think they can get away with it just because they’re stronger than the rest of us!” 

“Isn’t it the job of Legendary Pokemon to protect all Pokemon?”

Breloom chuckled to himself, and shook his head. “That’s what they told us growing up, isn’t it? It doesn’t take long to figure out that’s not always true. You realize all of the chaos that has been occurring over the last 75 years is all due to Dialga and Palkia?”

I was about to ask for further detail when I heard the door to the kitchen burst open. The intruder clearly had no problem with making their entrance well known.

“You two sure are searching hard. Looks like I came to the right place,” the Salazzle I had seen earlier remarked, and took a seat at the bar. Breloom looked immediately uncomfortable, and I decided he probably didn’t like to be pressured while he cooked.

“We’ve already scanned the area. There’s not much to see here. Just a kitchen, really,” I explained defensively. The Salazzle was leaning on the counter overbearingly, and clearly had no regard for personal space as they watched us cook.

“If that was supposed to be a lie, you’re not very good at it. Why should I trust you two to let everyone know if you found a way out? For all I know you could be biding your time, waiting to escape before anyone can stop you. Ooh, I’ve got it. You’re just waiting for the rest of your buds to show up so you can all escape together,” Salazzle remarked cynically, before pointing their finger to me. “You’re with the lot of them, no? I haven’t seen you before.”

“Yeah, he’s a Ranger like the rest of us. And I’ve got no doubt that you’re not, so buzz off,” Breloom spoke up.

“Hey hey hey, I’m just looking for a slice of whatever you’re cooking up back there. I’ll pay you with a quick one under the counter. My tongue can reach places you didn’t know you had, darling~” Salazzle remarked casually, folding their legs to pose seductively. Despite their hedonistic routine, I couldn’t exactly tell what sex they were. Salazzle clearly caught my gaze, and I looked away, embarrassed. “Clearly I’ve got someone’s attention. I saw that, weasel. And I thought I was the only slut in the room. What’s wrong, never had a male Salazzle catch your eye before?” He taunted, blowing directly into my face. Although I had never heard of the existence of male Salazzles, he clearly had the abilities of one, and I ducked away and covered my crotch, making sure he didn’t get the view he wanted.

“That’s it, leave Chell and I alone you asshole!” Breloom snapped, and in his anger, chucked the pie he had just finished baking directly at Salazzle. His accuracy was dead on, and Salazzle recoiled, clearly shocked. Despite the surprise, he recovered his sneering attitude quickly.

“Just like you Rangers to keep everything to yourself and attack anyone who isn’t with you,” he remarked, before turning dramatically to leave.

“Breloom, are you alright?” I asked. He had picked up what was left of the pie tin, and tossed it into the trash. The kitchen was a mess, and Breloom looked absolutely miserable about it.

“I’m sorry, I just… reached my limit. I can’t stand Pokemon like him. They just pick away at you until you can’t stand them anymore, and then suddenly  _ you’re _ the villain for losing it,” Breloom vented, taking a seat and putting his head in his hands. I sat down as well, comforting him as best I could.

“The worst part is, Salazzle isn’t even wrong. Us Rangers… we’re a small group. And that means I can’t always help everyone. We try and share what resources we have, rescue those who are in danger, but… we’ve gotta help ourselves too,” Breloom continued, and I could tell he was holding back tears. “I don’t wanna be the one who decides who gets to eat each morning. I don’t want to ration out food or supplies like I’m playing god with the lives of fellow Pokemon. It doesn’t have to be like this. But the Legendary Pokemon who have the power to help are doing  _ nothing! _ ” He cried. I wrapped my arms around him, and he returned my hug. We sat there together for a few more minutes, until Breloom had sufficiently calmed himself.

“Do you feel better?” I asked gently. He nodded slowly.

“I’m glad I have a friend like you, Chell. You make me feel like I’m making the right choices when I follow my passions. Thank you,” he stated openly. He could tell I was getting nervous about the time, so he lead me back into the dining hall. He was still shaky, and so I held on to his hand to comfort him. He didn’t need to say anything to let me know that he appreciated it.


	7. Red Intermission - The Cosmocataclysm - Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chell and his newfound friend Riley break off from the rest of the group, and rather than searching for an exit, Riley is far more invested in playing it safe. He takes the time to finally explain the causes of his paranoia to Chell, and in doing so reveals a lot more about events Chell somehow cannot recall. While he doesn't share the same trauma as Riley, the two bond over being able to trust each other.
> 
> Again, this is a story scene that doesn't have the traditional focus on sex you probably expect from smut. Feel free to press onward for more of that type of content, but for those interested in seeing these characters and their world fleshed out, I appreciate your time and interest immensely!

I barely caught a glimpse of Riley sneaking away into one of the side room, his tail quickly flicking out of view from around the corner. He was clearly doing his best to go unnoticed, but I decided he could clearly use some company. I would help him search the Game Room, and perhaps help to ease his nervous and pessimistic mind.

The dim overhead lights of the room were balanced by the distracting amount of neon and flashing lights. There were arcade machines of all makes and fashions, along with more traditional games such as a pool table and dartboard. Towards the end of the room there was an assortment of couches and beanbags, but no sign of Riley. I wandered through the room aimlessly, debating whether I should call his name out or not. Would he be happy to see me? Does he trust me? My pondering was cut off suddenly by a paw grabbing my foot and pulling me under a nearby couch, as I let out a sharp yip of alarm.

“Quiet, Chell!” Riley whispered to me from under the couch as he dragged me under with him. His eyes glowed fretfully in the dark, and while I was relieved to see him, my heart was still racing. I opened my mouth to launch a flurry of questions, but Riley immediately cut me off. “You can’t tell anyone that I’m here. If push comes to shove, I’m gonna be the first one sacrificed, understand?”

I was confused, and concerned for Riley and his overly apocalyptic mindset. What was he so afraid of? I understood now that he was a mutant, a different variant of the “typical” species of Lucario, which immediately put a target on his head. But why was he so determined to believe everyone was out to kill him? I glanced at him, and he recognized my confusion and continued explaining in a hushed tone.

“You must already know how bad it is out there. Just because you take a bunch of killers and trap them in a room and demand they play a game doesn’t mean they’re gonna play along. And if this is a matter of survival, I don’t think I can trust anyone to keep their hands clean. I don’t want anyone to get hurt, but I especially don’t want to end up dead myself. Come to think of it, Chell, I’m not even sure why you trust me so much. It’d be safer for you if you kept to yourself…” Riley trailed off, his expression pained with the toll that isolation has clearly had on him in the past. But his story still wasn’t adding up. What did he mean by killers?

“How are you not getting this? Have you been paying attention for the past, say, half a decade?” Riley continued, his annoyance growing. I tried to recall what my life had been like before waking up at the start of this game, and surprisingly, bits and pieces came back to me. I remembered celebrating birthdays, spending time with my family, and finally getting to move out of the home. I could picture fragments of my everyday life, and they were… typical. It was a relief to know I hadn’t lost any important information about myself, even if I was, to put it bluntly, boring. I explained to Riley what I had remembered, and he paused, trying to figure out some hidden meaning behind what I was saying in his head.

“Look… it’s normal for me to have memory issues sometimes, because being a mutant obviously has its downsides. To put it simply, I don’t think my genes are exactly… stable? But you’re obviously not a mutant. So I have no reason for why you would lose your memory up until now. But even so, you’re telling me you lived a happy life?” Riley asked critically. It was impossible to him that every detail I could remember was so positive, but it was undeniably the case. I didn’t know exactly how to respond.

“You never experienced your home getting ransacked, your loved ones disappearing, the world around you as you know it crumbling into void? You honestly don’t know what it’s like to repeat the same day over and over, wondering when you’ll finally be free of the strange time loop you have no control over?” Riley’s voice was rising, as was his anger. I was frightened, but my need for answers overcame my wavering distrust of Riley. He seemed to calm himself down, moving his paw to wipe tears from his eyes. I remained pensively quiet.

“I guess… somehow… you don’t remember. Everyone calls it the Cosmocataclysm. It’s hard to say exactly when and where it started for, well, obvious reasons. The Temporal and Spatial Pokemon Dialga and Palkia have always been stuck in the gridlock of battle. And all other Pokemon… we’ve always been caught in the middle. But the Cosmocataclysm is the worst effect of their spiteful war on each other. Entire villages were ripped from the fabric of reality itself. Names of places had to be ripped off our maps. And time itself became our enemy. Friends would go missing for years on end, only to be discovered one day with no memory of ever disappearing. The effects are still being felt today. Dialga and Palkia are still fighting, and it may not be within anyone’s power to ever stop them.” Riley paused for a moment, staring down at his paws. He couldn’t bear to meet my gaze. With a sigh, he continued. “Chell, I’d love to forget the tragedies that I and other Pokemon have faced over these past, say, 75 years. I don’t know by what grace or measure you’ve been spared from all this, but please… don’t lose hope. You must remember what it was like before… before reality itself turned against us. I want to know what that’s like. That’s why I’ve been protecting myself, so that I can live long enough to maybe make the world a better place. Or what’s left of the world, anyways. I’m sorry I’m the one to tell you all of this. Ask anyone else, and they’ll confirm what’s going on out there right now. You believe me, right?”

I was still stuck in a state of speechlessness. The scenario Riley had described seemed almost too awful to be true. Certainly, I had heard of the war between Dialga and Palkia. But they were Legendaries, far above all other Pokemon. Surely they wouldn’t harm those below them? And most perplexing of all, why had I lived such a carefree life when the world was crumbling? Was I somehow protected from it all by a stroke of luck? I looked back over to Riley, and mustered up my best smile. I wanted to show him I was okay. “Of course,” I responded, “I trust you. And I’ll do my best - whatever that means - to protect you and your dreams.”

Our moment of solitude was cut off suddenly by another group entering the game room. I crawled out from under the couch, and helped Riley do the same. We acted as though we had been searching the room the whole time, and our plan seemed to work. We informed Gabite that we had discovered nothing, and with a flick of his tail, he beckoned us back into the main hall. Riley took the lead, grabbing hold of my hand, and I could tell he was feeling a lot braver. I smiled at him and walked alongside him, feeling a bit better prepared for what lay ahead, even if the lingering questions in my mind wouldn’t leave me in peace.


	8. Blue Intermission - Cult of Myth and Legend - Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chell decides to stick with the perhaps overprotective Aggron, and discovers firsthand the lengths he is willing to go through to keep Chell safe. He doesn't do a sufficient job of it though, and Chell ends up in a rather compromising situation, learning firsthand that not all Pokemon in this game have his best interests in mind. It's clear some are only working for their own goals, and so it certainly helps to have a metallic monster with a sweet heart on your side.
> 
> While this scene does contain some saucy bits, the main focus is story and plot, so if you're looking to engage with my work in a different way (you know what I'm saying) I'd recommend skipping this part. But for all those who have kept up diligently with my work, I appreciate you more than words can say!

Aggron was still standing directly behind me, of course! I was relieved to see he was still with me, as I felt far safer with him to keep me company. Without a word, Aggron grabbed my arm and pulled me in a direction. “Searching Weight Room, we return in twenty minutes!” He yelled towards the rest of the group, before pressing onwards in a hurry. I was surprised by his forcefulness, and I could tell he was very anxious to escape from the rest of the group.

The weight room looked exactly as I would’ve expected, with stands and various elliptical machines scattered around the area. Being honest, it wasn’t a familiar environment for me, and I didn’t need to remember my past in detail to know I wasn’t a weightlifter or bodybuilder. But of course most of my attention was focused on Aggron. He seemed to have calmed down, but he was searching the room with a lot more effort than I expected. I was surprised by his strength as he moved heavy metal machines around, scanning the walls for a hidden passage or clue.

“Hey, you can take it easy. We’ve got plenty of time to search the place. Seriously you’re gonna pull a muscle- you have muscles, right?” I joked, although I wasn’t exactly sure what the physiology of steel-type Pokemon entailed to be honest.

“No, there isn’t much time as you think. You need to get out of here!” Aggron exclaimed, shoving a weight stand onto the floor with a startling crash. 

“Hey, woah, is something wrong? Calm down buddy, we’ll find an exit soon enough. Everyone’s got the same goal here-” I began, concern showing in my voice. But before I could finish reassuring him, Aggron grabbed my shoulders and cut me off.

“You may not understand, but you are the number one priority right now. Need to find exit first… before the rest of them do,” he informed me with a startlingly paranoid expression on his face. “Not all of them share the same goal. You cannot trust the new players, Chell. They are not the same as you.” He finished, before turning tail to search down another wall of the room. At this point, I felt frustration start to take over.

“Stop speaking in vague references and tell me what’s going on! Why do you know the other six Pokemon we just met, and why don’t you trust them? And why do you think I’m so important? Because I’ve known you for a total of a couple hours, and, whatever you’re saying about how you feel about me, I don’t reciprocate!”

Aggron froze, and I realized when he wasn’t busy rushing me from one place to the next, he could easily be mistaken for a statue or decoration. I felt a pang of guilt, but at least my words had gotten through to him. Or so I thought. 

“It’s…  _ my _ job to protect you,” Aggron stammered out, breaking his typically unusual speech pattern. His shaky voice indicated to me he was holding back tears. “I will come get you when it’s safe. If I don’t come back, then assume I have already died for you.”

Before I could ask what again what in the world he was going on about, he picked me up and shoved me into the Locker Room connected to the Weight Room. He slammed the door in front of me, and a large crash soon followed. The exit was blocked by something incredibly heavily. I took a step back, breathing heavily. Suddenly, I realized I wanted to cry too. I didn’t understand anything that was going on, and everyone around me seemed to assume I belonged in this “game” we were being forced to play. I felt like an outsider, which stung even more considering my first comfort when waking up in some strange new place was that I wasn’t alone. 

“Hey, weasel boy! Up here, in the vent, help me out!” I heard a voice whisper from behind me. There was a big metal grate right above a long line of lockers, and I saw a pair of huge bug-eyes peering out at me from it. I realized it was probably the Butterfree I had seen in the Dining Hall, so I decided to help him out. I pushed a bench up against the lockers, and with a quick tug, the old metal grate came flying off.

“Phew, thanks buddy. My only other option was to crawl backwards the way I came, and I hope you can understand how uncomfortable that would’ve been,” he giggled, squirming his way out from inside the vent. 

“Speaking of that, where did you come from in the first place?” I asked quizzically.

“Apparently this place is rigged with a pretty crazy ventilation system. Mienshao said it was constructed to pump air in from a long distance, but I’m not sure how much I buy that,” he explained. “Anyways, I heard a huge ass crash echo around me while I was still stuck up there. Any clue what’s going on?”

“To be honest, not entirely,” I shrugged. “My partner Aggron was searching the Weight Room until he freaked out and trapped me in here. He seems kind of obsessed with my protection, and I’ve only known him for a couple hours.”

“Yikes,” Butterfree commented, “and I thought I was possessive. So you’ve seriously got no idea what he’d be on edge?”

“No, I really don’t. I sure would like an explanation if you’re able to provide one. You do owe me for opening that grate for you,” I pointed out.

“Well, if you say so. You’re friend over there has been a thorn in the side of the LMS for years now. Well, to be clear it’s more a problem with his leader, a Charizard known for his fierceness. Oh right, I should probably explain this to you like you’re totally clueless, huh?” He giggled to himself again, and I found myself getting annoyed once more at how much everyone else knew compared to me.

“I’m a member of the Legend and Myth Society. We work to preserve artifacts and evidence of Legendary and Mythical Pokemon, hence the name. But some Pokemon apparently want to pretend like they don’t exist. Can you believe that? It’s our dream to use the powers of Legendary Pokemon to make the world a better place, whether it be through learning about these Pokemon or worshipping them to garner their attention. But it’s folks like Aggron and his cronies that halt our progress. I think they want that kind of power all to themselves, if you ask me?”

I wasn’t sure how much I bought Butterfree’s explanation. It certainly explained the animosities between everyone in the Dining Hall earlier, but Aggron seemed pretty selfless in nature. I couldn’t imagine him wanting power for himself. And it also explained the strange start to the “game”. It would spark immediate conflict if we all woke up at the same time and place, so it seems like we were divided based on supporters or opposers of the LMS.

Before I could ask any follow-up questions, I was cut off by a round of sneezing. Immediately after I heard Aggron’s voice intruding from the Weight Room once again. “Everything okay in there? There is a second voice. Are you sure you’re safe?” He called. I was getting rather annoyed by his protective routine, and considered leaving through the vent. However, there was no chance I was going to fit through the cramped passage. I was still trapped.

“Hey, you good? You seem totally out of it. I’ve got an idea if you wanna get back at that obsessive stalker of yours. Trust me, I’m pretty good at getting Pokemon out of these kinds of situations,” he offered. I was tempted to agree, but there was a glint in his eyes that I couldn’t exactly place. I opened my mouth to respond, but ended up getting sidetracked by a tickle in my nose.

“ACHOO!” I yelled, barely managing to cover my face with my fur. I generally didn’t get such terrible allergies. I apologized to Butterfree, but he seemed completely unphased.

“Don’t worry about it. Like I was saying, I know how to get rid of guys like Aggron. They aren’t gonna leave you alone unless you tell them you’ve found someone better,” he continued, hovering above me while he continued to beat his wings. I figured he probably enjoys being able to fly everywhere, and I felt a little envious.

“So you want me to just tell him I’m not interested? That’s probably the best idea, huh?” I asked.

“If you’re gonna get through to him, you’re gonna need to yell. And if actions speak louder than words, then I’d say that’s the best plan. Besides, you already know what goes down in boy’s locker rooms, right? Don’t lie, your mind was already thinking about it,” Butterfree snickered to himself, a conniving grin washing over his face. I began to feel rather uncomfortable, and took a step back. Or rather, I attempted to take a step before feeling my legs utterly collapse from under me.

“Oh geez, I’m sorry about that! Sometimes I forget the powders my wings are covered with can be so effective. No no no, don’t try to move. You seriously can’t. I’ll help you out anyways with my little plan. No need to thank me. Again, not like you could in the first place, heh,” Butterfree continued on, acting as if nothing was wrong. I had already put enough together to know he was up to nothing good though. Try as I might, I couldn’t restore feelings in my limbs. I had never been paralyzed before, and I silently hoped I would never have to experience it again.

Unable to protest, I felt Butterfree lift me up, showing a physical strength I didn’t know he had. The best I could do was squirm in discomfort as I felt something hard and wet press up against my crotch. “You like how that feels? I’m sorry you can’t move your head to see it. Trust me though, we’re going to give Aggron quite the view. Although I can’t guarantee he won’t like getting cucked. He might want to clean up after you even more now~” Butterfree whispered into my ear, still thrusting against my crotch slowly. I couldn’t exactly tell what he was up to, since my body still felt numb and beyond my control, but whatever he was doing, it felt better than I’d like to admit. 

As if on queue, I heard Aggron move the equipment blocking the door and wished silently to myself that I could close my eyes and avoid seeing his reaction. He stood in the doorway, frozen in a mix of shock and anger.

“Oops, my bad, is this one yours? I hope you don’t mind I borrowed him a bit. This looks like my cue to leave!” Butterfree remarked, before hopping off me and swooping back into the ventilation before Aggron could get a swipe at him. I was finally starting to regain control of my arms and legs, and I did my best to stand up, only to stumble. I would’ve collapsed on the floor once again if it wasn’t for Aggron catching me.

“I… I’m sorry Chell. Thought it would be better if you didn’t know the truth,” Aggron began.

“I’m sorry you had to see that. But… but is what Butterfree said true? Are you trying to control the power of legendaries for yourself?” I stammered. Aggron shook his head sadly.

“No time to explain right now. You must make a promise, Chell. Do you promise… to trust me?” Aggron asked. “From now on… no more protecting you. Instead… we protect each other.”

I smiled sadly, and nodded. Butterfree’s scheme was not the way I wanted to confront Aggron in the slightest, but I was glad he understood he was being far too controlling. Without saying a word, Aggron sat down, and I heard his metal armor decorating his back shift and move slightly.

“My body… hides the Lustrous Orb. It is my role to protect it, as part of the Rangers of Reform. No time to go into detail, sadly. But… if I don’t make it out, Chell, take it. Find a use for it. This is my wish for you,” Aggron declared, staring past me as though he was completely lost in thought. I could see a small stone sparkling and glittering in the light seeping through the gaps in Aggron’s armor. I didn’t fully understand its purpose, but I knew it once belonged to Palkia. Aggron’s paranoia seemed a bit more justified now, but there were too many questions that I simply didn’t have time to ask.

“Thank you, Aggron. But I promise we’re gonna get out together. I still don’t have a grasp on everything that is going on in this “game” we’re trapped in, but at least we’re in this together,” I reassured him. “Now let’s meet back up with everyone else. There’s no need to worry as long as we stick together,” I said, as I did my best to help him back up. A spark had returned to his eyes, and I could see the determination he had shown before being restored. I kept my grip on his arm as we walked out together, ready to face the rest of the players and the villainous master of this game themselves.


	9. Intermission Two - Combining Colors - Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew discusses whether or not to continue their pursuit of an exit from this strange complex, and a decision is eventually made. The group needs to divide up with others that may not be so trustworthy to continue, and are faced with even more difficult choices. 
> 
> This is the last story-centered scene of this section, which means there's a whole bunch of smut coming up next! This scene does provide some important insight into how the possible timelines will be divided up, but it's totally optional. Of course, reading this story is an optional choice that I'm very glad so many people have obliged to take!

The dining hall was crowded with conversation and tension, as all so-called “players” had once again gathered. We were all crowded around a new development that Gabite had found upon returning to the area. A set of two buttons atop pedestals, one reading “continue” and the other “retire”. It was easy to piece together their meaning: the mastermind of the game dictated it was time to make our decision, whether to continue with their game under the threat of more permanent sexual punishment. The quiet conversations about the ramifications of this decision were cut off by the Krokorok taking charge.

“We don’t have the time to be chattering fruitlessly about this, so I’m gonna make a decision for us, until someone tries to stop me. I’d think we’re all in agreement about getting the fuck out of here, so that’s what’s gonna happen!” He announced triumphantly, moving towards the buttons atop the stage. I understood his motivations, but I had a growing uneasy sensation in my gut. It was clear the arbiter of this game had perfect control over our fate. By playing, weren’t we doing exactly what he wanted?

“Wait! I disagree,” I began, and the Krokorok paused. All eyes were on me, and it was at that moment I realized I had a fair degree of stage fright. I took a deep breath, and did my best to present my case. “By pressing continue, we’re choosing to go along with the mastermind of this game! We’re risking all of our lives, and becoming complicit in the plot of a madman! I really think we should stay. That way nobody has to get hurt. Isn’t that the best outcome?” I cried out, and to my surprise, my words were met with a quiet agreement. The Salazzle in the corner of the room shot me a grateful look, and Skuntank breathed a sigh of relief. But I clearly didn’t have everyone convinced.

“If we remain here, we’re damning all of us to a slow and monotonous death,” the Gabite began, walking over to Krokorok. “There’s no guarantee that we will ever find an exit, and given the magnitude of power and degree of thought the announcer has put into this game, it’s likely they have taken every precaution in keeping us trapped. If we give up now, we will never be able to see the ones we love again. Furthermore,” the Gabite turned around, facing all of us, like a practiced politician, “we will ensure nothing else we do will ever mean anything of consequence. We will become irrelevant, forgotten, hopeless,” he paused, and reluctantly concluded, “I pray I’m not the only one here who has mistakes that must be rectified before they die.”

With that, the Gabite danced around the Krokorok in an instant, and slammed a claw into the continue button. Almost immediately, the communication system wired into every room crackled to life, and a familiar voice greeted my reeling ears.  _ “Gooood choice everyone! Or at least, that’s what I would say if it was truly a group decision. You all could’ve been arguing for hours though. Let’s all take a moment to appreciate the only one who has the balls to get things done amongst you.” _ The responses to Gabite’s sudden actions were mixed, with some dreadful of what it meant, and others supportive of working towards escape, no matter the cost.

_ “So here’s how Round Two of the Chamber Game is going to operate. Remember those bracelets around your ankles? Oh, right, how could you forget. Well right now they’re lighting up with a Primary Color, corresponding to the door you went on through in Round One. To keep this simple, you’re also gonna stick with the partner you had an oh so wonderful time with during Round One.”  _ Memories game rushing back of the first round, causing me to wonder what could possibly be in store with how complicated and extreme “Round Two” was shaping out to be. Suddenly, the curtains at the back of the stage flew open, revealing another set of three doors, each marked with an unusually colored “4”.

_ Two pairs (that adds up to four, for those of you who can’t count) will go through each one of these doors. And, at most, three of you will come out the other side with your bracelets on. Oh, and each pair has gotta be from an opposing team. As in, if you woke up with them in Round One, they’re on your team. Now then, one more stipulation to narrow down your options: your colors have gotta match the color on the door. Your options are Orange, Green and Purple. You may remember from Kindergarten that these are called Secondary Colors, and are made up of Primary Colors. Okay, I’m done holding your hands now. Just one last tip: I’d recommend pairing up with a group that you’re confident you can outlast. It may be a matter of life or  _ sex. _ Have fun!”  _ The announcement abruptly clicked off, and I was left to consider my options. Three doors, four players, six pairs, Primary Colors, Secondary Colors, and, once this round was over, nine survivors. Numbers danced around my head in a daze. Was this the mastermind’s goal? To create a game with so many possibilities, that even they couldn’t predict the outcome? Was this… all some kind of sick form of entertainment?

“Allow me to help hasten this decision making process once again, if I may,” Gabite once again spoke up, taking the lead. “I will not go through a door with Floatzel. Please, don’t take it personally. Just call it a… hunch.” The Gabite announced, and I was left utterly baffled as to why I would be singled out to be avoided.

“Hey, what did I do? Just because I spoke my mind about wanting to stay here, you’re going to call me out?” I protested, and Gabite looked down at me with almost sorrowful eyes.

“As consolation, I will leave the rest of the decision making up to you. But first, does anyone else have any other special requests? As a reminder, we will all be siding with members of the so-called “enemy team”, so arguably there are no  _ good _ choices. Weigh your considerations carefully,” Gabite advised domineeringly, and once again I was left confounded by his motives. If he found me dangerous, why let me make the final decision? If he believed he was my enemy, why look so regretful about his actions?

The room was stunningly quiet, and so no further requests were made. The results of Round Two of this game, with the freedom of eleven strangers on the line, was left up to me. And so, I began with looking over once more at the rules I was bound by:

1 ) I had to stick with my partner from the first round. The same went for everyone else, splitting us up into six pairs total.

2 ) I needed a color combination that could open a door. This meant I couldn’t choose a pair with the same Primary Color, as that wouldn’t make a Secondary Color.

3 ) I couldn’t open a door with other members of my “team”. Those would include Aggron, Breloom, Lucario, Skuntank, and Houndoom. The only exception to this was obviously my partner that I had spent Round One with.

4 ) Gabite was refusing to go with me through a door. His partner was Salazzle, which left only two pairs on the opposing team.

After mapping out every restriction in my head, I came to realize my options weren’t that plentiful at all. The possibilities were controlled by the mastermind of the game, and narrowed by Gabite’s adamant refusal to go through a door with me. With this information, I broke down in my head the final possibilities I was left with:

Yellow Route: Partnered with Breloom

  * Enter the Orange Door with the Red Pair of Altaria and Krokorok
  * Enter the Green Door with the Blue Pair of Mienshao and Butterfree



Red Route: Partnered with Lucario

  * Enter the Purple Door with the Blue Pair of Mienshao and Butterfree



Blue Route: Partnered with Aggron

  * Enter the Purple Door with the Red Pair of Altaria and Krokorok



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the mega-update I've been planning for a fair bit now is finished! I'm sorry for the sudden spam of chapters, but I appreciate anyone who has read thus far or those who skipped some chapters eager for the XXX parts alike. I have four more scenes coming up that will be substantially longer than the ones I've done before. While this has been a bit of a struggle to work on, with my motivation coming and going, my plans have remained consistent. I hope to portray this story in its completed form in a more interactive format, probably through a flash game or similar executable (or should I say exxxecutable) that keeps track of different routes, and utilizes information the reader knows to unlock new scenes. This could take anywhere from a few months to well over a year, but considering how long this project has been going on, I think I have the determination to see it through to the end.
> 
> That being said, I couldn't do it without the encouragement and support of readers thus far! I appreciate each and every one of you, and while I write for my own enjoyment, I value having an audience to engage with my work as well. Thanks so much!
> 
> Lastly, my plan from here on out is to publish a new chapter every Wednesday. I've never been very good at keeping schedules obviously but that's probably just because I'm a procrastinator at heart.


	10. Mind-Control Marathon - Orange Door - XXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm done with the first three introduction lemons, and the bridging character stories thereafter, I'm on to Round Two of sex scenes! Although the mastermind behind the previous round appears to be giving Chell and co a break, it's clear they've enlisted Azelf, the bringer of willpower, to take away the free will of our horny players. Will Floatzel be able to break free of this legendary's manipulation, or will he be left behind as a puppet controlled through pleasure and sex? 
> 
> My plan is to give each of the Round Two scenes a good and bad ending, this story being the first of four options as of right now.My long-term plan is still to turn this into a more interactive novel using flash, or more accurately, probably Gamemaker Studio. Simply put, the story is a bit hard to follow in its current state as separate posts, and I think that can only be resolved via a more interactive medium. I may eat my words, but I hope to put a pin in this project by early August. I'll have a lot more time to write in the Summer, so I hope you enjoy my writings! I appreciate each and every one of you for reading!

##  Orange Door - Mind-Control Marathon - Floatzel

“I guess out of the two options, Breloom and I will go through the Orange Door with Altaria and Krokorok,” I stated. In the back of my mind, my decision was made almost thoughtlessly. If one of us entering the Orange Door wasn’t going to be able to leave, we’d need a scapegoat. Someone who would stay behind, whether voluntarily or not, so that the rest of us could escape. And while Krokorok could easily overpower both Breloom and I, Altaria clearly wasn’t as competitive. Even then, I could see him nervously humming to himself. I don’t think he even realised I had mentioned him. I felt terrible for looking at him with such predatory intent, but given the circumstances, I couldn’t help but feel justified.

“Let’s get moving then! Or are you gonna back out of your poor decision?” Krokorok called over to me, as him and Breloom were already waiting anxiously by the door. He glared at me with a hungry grin, as if daring me to change my mind and avoid going through that door with him at all costs. His strategy almost worked, as a heavy regret settled in my mind. I gulped, and caught Altaria’s eye, signalling him to follow me. He clearly figured out what was going on, and was more uneasy than ever. I think, out of everyone, he wanted to continue this game the least. 

Once again I was stuffed into a tight space with Breloom as a secondary door closed behind us, and a device scanned each of our bracelets. It wouldn’t have been nearly as cramped if Altaria’s wings didn’t take up nearly half the doorway. He apologized profusely, and I did feel bad for him; besides, his cloud-like plumage was undeniably soft and comfortable. As much as Krokorok was trying to distance himself from us, he was pushed up right beside Breloom. Although he clearly had no qualms about competing against us, I found his defiant attitude kind of charming and cute. Of course, I wouldn’t dare to say so directly to his face.

Finally, the Orange Door slid open, and the four of us walked into a rather familiar atmosphere. The white walls and sterile counters were a clear mark of a doctor’s office or hospital, although the various complex devices and equipment denoted more of a laboratory setting. It was a strange discovery, but what immediately caught my attention was a simple red arrow sign, pointing us into another room. It was clearly laid as a trap for us by the organizer of this game, and so I was more inclined to stay in the safe, well-lit lab room. The four of us wandered out of the doorway, totally speechless. It seemed that the entire building had no clear goal, and the architecture varied wildly from room to room. I began my investigation by searching under the counter, but I found nothing that would signal a method of escaping. However, there was a curious amount of cables, which ran from-

“Enough lollygagging! We’re wasting our time here. Let’s play this dumb bastard’s game and get it over with already,” Krokorok growled into my ear, lifting me up by my scruff from under the counter. He began to drag me, to which I broke free of his grip and scolded him that I could walk just fine by myself. He clearly had a one-track mind for escaping here, and I couldn’t help but feel that such an attitude could lead us all into danger. Breloom caught up with me, helping me fix the ruffled fur on the back of my neck, and Altaria brought up the rear. We followed the arrow into a dark room, with no source of light except that leaking in from the lab. The place was carpeted, and had a warm yet mysterious atmosphere. Most notable were the four large, comfortable chairs lined up in the middle of the room, directly facing a gigantic TV screen that completely covered one wall.

As we walked in, Breloom leaned in towards me and whispered, “the air here isn’t right. I think it’s anaesthetic. Be careful.” I met his eyes with a worried expression, my mind already turning with the possibilities of what we were in for. Was the mastermind just planning on letting us all take a nap? But then, why lead us here?

Krokorok interrupted my thoughts with his orders once again, demanding “everyone take a seat in a chair, so we can get this done.”

“Those are so obviously a trap! Last round, Breloom and I were suddenly cuffed to some chairs that looked similar,” I argued. Krokorok seemed unphased, and to demonstrate he sat down into one on his own. To my surprise, nothing happened. The only result was that Krokorok looked a lot more comfortable, and a tad bored. I decided against keeping him waiting, and so I took a seat in between Altaria and Breloom. 

The chair was soft and padded comfortably, and I felt as if I was sinking into it as I leaned back. The velvet brushed comfortably against my fur, and instantly the worries I had about this entire game vanished. I let out a sigh of relief, and I didn’t even flinch when the intercom began speaking once more.

_ “So, please excuse my interruption, but I do have some important information for you guys. No falling asleep on me yet! I’ve decided to cut you all a break, so this round is gonna be nice and easy. All you have to do is sit back and listen. I mean, you could stand back up if you want, but those chairs are reaaaaaally comfortable, huh? And besides, there’s nowhere you could really go. I’m sorry to say but I did already lock the exit to the room. But don’t worry, another door will open up soon - very soon - just as soon as one of you is completely brainwashed. Remember… all you need to do… is listen…. And relax.” _

While normally the scratchy intercom voice brought me a sense of dread, I felt undisturbed in my relaxation, and to know I’d be able to leave quite soon reassured me. All the words didn’t exactly make sense to me, as if the speaker was talking way too fast, but I didn’t let that bother me. Now that the transmission was done, the room was utterly silent, save for the slow breathing of each one of us in the room. It felt like a steady beat, a rhythm to sync up to and devote all our attention to as we let our minds wander. Under any other circumstances, I don’t think I would have been able to let myself go so easily. But after everything I had just been through, my mind desperately needed an avenue by which to unwind and escape.

Even as my brain relaxed, however, I made sure to keep my eyes open. I still felt a small sense of mistrust and doubt, which prevented me from letting my guard down. Of course, I had no idea how strong that sense of resistance I felt really was, and it was about to be put to the test very soon.

_ “Hello, Chell… How do you feel?” _

I moved my head left and right, but I couldn’t tell exactly where this new voice was coming from. It was too gentle and clear to be coming from the intercom system, and I began to worry that I might be hallucinating.

_ “Don’t be alarmed… my name is Azelf, and I’m here to help you relax.” _

The voice spoke gently into both of my pricked ears, and I realized the audio must’ve been coming from the seat itself. Although it was unexpected, I was glad that I wasn’t alone in the room - I mean, there were obviously the other Pokemon sitting next to me, but I had nearly forgotten they were still there. It felt nice to no longer be alone, inside my head.

_ “Now then… let’s take some deep breaths together, okay? Starting with breathing in…” _

I decided to follow along, and slowly sucked in as much air as I could through my nostrils. My head began to feel light and fuzzy, as my tummy expanded outwards like a balloon. I couldn’t exactly recall what Breloom said was in the air of this room, but whatever it was, it smelled amazing. 

_ “Hold all that air in for a second… and… breathe out all your worries with me.” _

I exhaled in the form of a big yawn, as my own sleepiness began to affect me. I took another few deep breaths with Azelf, taking in tranquility and compliance as I inhaled, and exhaling all of my fears and concerns. I didn’t know it was possible to become so at peace, within my own mind. And I realized that if I felt great now, all I had to do was keep following directions.

_ “That’s right Chell, I can make you feel a lot better as long as you listen carefully. You may have noticed, your eyelids are starting to feel very… heavy. But don’t close them. I want to show you something…” _

I blinked my eyes quickly, and did my best to focus on the blurry darkness in front of me. Slowly, the pitch-black room was illuminated by a large LED screen that took up the entire wall slowly humming to life. It hurt my eyes with its glaringly bright colors, but as my sight adjusted I realized I was staring directly into a gigantic, swirling spiral. The curving colors took up every corner of my vision, and I had to turn my head if I had wanted to shield my eyes from the light.

_ “It’s okay Chell, you can look at the screen. This is my gift to you. As long as you keep looking into the spiral, I can help you feel better. That’s what’s so wonderful about it. No matter how long you stare, how long you pay attention, you can always go deeper into the spiral. And then, I can make you feel better. _

I did as I was commanded and stared into the center of the spiral, watching it turn and swirl until I felt like I was staring past it, with everything slowly blurring out of focus once again. It began to feel like a struggle just to hold my head up and keep watching the spiral, and I wanted more than anything to lay my head back and fall into the awaiting bliss. But I needed to follow Azelf’s command.

_ “Good work, Chell. You’re doing wonderfully. I know your eyelids feel so, so heavy. It’s like they’re heavy metal shutters, and once they close, you might not be able to open them again. But you don’t need to worry. I’m going to let them close. But first, I need to make sure you’re ready to fall asleep while under my control. When I count down from five, I’m going to snap my fingers. And when I snap my fingers, you’ll fall into a deep, deep sleep, where nothing but my words can reach you. Are you ready, Chell?” _

Although there was no way Azelf could see me, I nodded my head with all the strength and vigor I could muster. I heard them say the number five, and I realized that now that the count had begun, there was no way I could stop it. At four, I felt all the muscles across my body relax. My arms were as heavy as iron. I couldn’t lift a claw for help, not that I needed any. At three, I felt my head moving around slightly, unconsciously, in sync with the all-encompassing spiral before me. At two, I let my head fall to my side, focusing all my efforts on keeping my eyelids open, until finally, the last number came, and my eyelids came crashing down and I fell into a

Deep

Deep

Sleep.

_ Snap _ !

Although I was no longer able to see the room, the spiral remained, still spinning with the same forceful and alluring power. I couldn’t escape it anymore. It was behind my eyes, projected into my mind. I could hardly feel my body, all that was left was a comforting, heavy weight that forced each part of my body to relax and sink deep into the folds of the chair. My breathing was slow and steady, and I didn’t even feel like it was me breathing anymore; it just happened, a steady rhythm that I could focus on and forget everything else to. I knew then that I was hypnotized. And I absolutely loved it.

_ It feels wonderful, doesn’t it Chell? But I can do so much more than this. I can force you to feel even happier. And that’s what you want, isn’t it? But first… there are some obstacles in the way. All these thoughts… bouncing around in your head… they’re obscuring my voice, aren’t they? You don’t need to think, as long as I am in control. _

Azelf was right. And in realizing that, I could fully see the problem. By deciding Azelf was right, my thoughts were suggesting that Azelf could ever possibly be wrong. The more I thought, the more I realized I wasn’t totally obedient to my new friend. Every idea of my own was an act of defiance, and I wanted nothing more than to be completely powerless in the hands of my new… master.

That’s exactly it. He was my master.

_ That’s right. You will call me master. _

And all my thoughts, they needed to go away.

_ When I decide, all your thoughts will go away. _

I was moments away from total, complete obedience

_ You are moments away from becoming my slave. _

Three… Two… One.

_ Three… Two… One. _

_ Snap _ !

There. That’s better, isn’t it Chell? Now I have direct access to your subconscious, and I can finally show you how great it is to give all control over to me. I can make you feel better than any lover possibly can. Because I’m your master, and you’re my slave. And slaves, when they do well… get to be rewarded.

I don’t need to be present physically to make you feel amazing. I don’t even have to touch you to make you writhe with pleasure. All I have to do is say the word, and your body will do as I command. Isn’t that wonderful? Now then, let’s get started on your reward. Right now, you’re deep into the effects of Springtime. It’s mating season, and every cell in your body knows it. You need to have your release. You need to be naughty. You need to  _ fuck _ .

And right now, the tightest, warmest tailhole is only inches away from your throbbing cock. You can smell a powerful scent of male musk filling your nostrils. Your mate waves their behind back and forth above you, taunting you, knowing that you won’t get to have sex until they decide it’s time. And then, they slam it down on you.

Before you know it you’re thrusting as hard as you can, while your master rides you like the powerless toy you are. Every inch of their slick, hot anus wraps around your cock, and squeezes it, pumping violently to milk you for every drop of semen in your swollen, needy balls. You can feel your penis throbbing as you speed up, your hips moving faster and faster as your master matches your pace and brings you ever closer to an orgasm. You know that it’s coming, you’re on the verge, you’re breathing so deeply, your heart is pounding so quickly in your chest in anticipation of the pure bliss that master is going to reward you with. As soon as they say the word, you can finally-

Orgasm.

Cum erupts from your penis and flows deep into master’s tailhole, and you’re left panting, still caught in a complete daze. If you were with any other typical lover, your pleasure would end here. But master has complete control over you. Your body won’t reach its limit until master decides they’re done. And until then, you keep performing as master’s slutty toy. Your need is already building back up, your member just as erect as it was before. You can hardly remember cumming in the first place, because you need it as bad as ever. 

You feel a warm pressure pushing against the pucker of your ass, testing its weight and girth against your virgin asshole. Master’s dick is large and hefty, fit for a king. Your erect member pales in comparison, another reminder of who truly deserves to be in charge. And then, without warning, they thrust it in. You almost forgot that slaves don’t get to know when their master uses them. They’re always ready to be a slut. 

Master’s cock is far too large for your pitiful tailhole, but you aren’t allowed to complain. If you yelp too loudly, you know that master will only punish you by shoving himself deeper inside of you. And yet, you can’t help but let out a moan of pleasure. It’s almost like you want it to hurt, just to feel more of master’s length filling your worthless hole. And so master obliges, shoving his cock even deeper, pushing you over the edge.

Orgasm, slave.

Semen sprays up into the air, some of it landing on master, and you know that you’ll have to clean it up later. For now, you keep going until master decides you’re done. You show your gratitude to master by bucking your hips in time with his vicious thrusts, rubbing his slender cock as best you can. You feel another orgasm building up quickly, and master signals that he is going to reach his breaking point too. They pin you down, your limbs splayed out wildly, as he begins to pull his full length out from your tailhole, dripping with precum, and shoves it back into you, going as deep as you can handle. The first thrusts causes you to instantly-

Orgasm. But you don’t get to feel the full release of pleasure, because as soon as you’ve been covered with a few more strands of your own cum, the rough stimulation of your soaking tailhole causes you to-

Orgasm, and yet It’s not over until master gets their release. They are thrusting in and out of you, with no regard except achieving all the pleasure they want, using your body as a simple toy to do so. That’s your entire purpose, and finally, you’re going to achieve it. The sound of master’s grunts is all the approval that you need as he shoves his full length completely inside of you, and you-

Orgasm as the burning hot, sticky sperm of master shoots deep inside of you, and all you can think about is how happy you’ve made master as you-

Orgasm

Orgasm

Orgasm.

Good work, Chell. Wasn’t that absolutely magnificent? Don’t you see the wonderful life you could have, as long as you follow my instructions? I know, there’s no reason you would ever deny me complete and total power over you. And that’s why I’m going to have control over you for the rest of your life. The only obstacle that’s stopping us from being together forever is your own free will. And that’s why we’re going to destroy it, together. In a moment, you’re going to wake up once again. Your thoughts will return, but only for a moment. Because I’m going to snap my fingers once more after this. And when I do, you will choose to surrender your free will. It will be washed out of your mind and body with the strongest wave of pleasure you’ve ever felt. And then, you will finally be completely brainwashed. Are you ready, Chell? One… Two…

_ “Three.” _

Moments. That was all the time that Chell had, to muster up the courage to fight off this brainwasher, or prepare to submit to the eternity of bliss and pleasure waiting for him. There was simply no time. He had to act-

###  Surrender Route (Doomed Ending)

Now.

_ Snap! _

A wave of relaxation and powerlessness washed over me, as I finally submitted to Azelf fully, my mind and body fulfilling their purpose of being mere toys for my master. My body went limp once more, and my head felt blank. It was like I was a puppet, and suddenly my strings had been cut, leaving my body as a lazy, crumpled mess in my chair. I realized it was though I was looking out at the spiralling screen through someone else’s eyes; they were no longer my own.

“I’m that my powers still work better than ever,” I declared, except… it wasn’t me speaking. My mouth moved in accordance to the words, but they weren’t mine. “Thanks for the new body, slave. I must say, orgasms are a lot more fun when you’re using a body that isn’t yours to do it. Now then, let’s see how long you can withstand my plans for you, shall we?”

Without my input, my paw moved over to rest on my crotch, bringing my cock from its sheath once more. I could tell my body was exhausted from the hours of brainwashing prior, but that didn’t stop master. It only took him a few strokes to bring me close to another orgasm, and then, he stopped.

“I hope you like that feeling, Chell. You’re going to spend the rest of your existence begging yourself to let you cum. But of course, we both know you don’t deserve that release. We’re just gonna sit here, together, and listen to you pant and yearn. Doesn’t that sound wonderful?” I snickered to myself, gently rubbing my fingers along the length of my cock, watching it squirm and throb with anticipation, before releasing only a bead of precum, not enough to satisfy the lust still built up inside me.

“Now then… I wonder what else this new body can do?” I felt my tails curl up and stretch out, exploring the extent of their mobility. After getting adjusted, it was clear the new host in my mind already had some ideas to put my tails to work. I felt the soft fur at the tip of my tail brush up against the tip of my penis, my body shivering in delight. But of course, Azelf still wasn’t interested in letting me orgasm. It seemed the longer he teased my body, edging me closer to an ever-building release, the more difficult it was to stand being powerless inside my own head. I don’t care if Azelf took complete control over me, if he played god with my flesh for the next hundred years, I just wanted that sensation of pleasure to ease my lustful mind. The desire was all I could think about, and so the final part of Azelf’s long plan unfolded

“When I finally make you orgasm, your body will be mine. You’re gonna let me use you for whatever I want, as long as I want. Because I’m your master, and you’re my slave. You’ll feel all the pleasure I grant to you, and the rest of your pitiful life will be spent yearning for that next hit. Are you ready, Chell?”

In my final display of control over my body, I managed to nod my head up and down. I heard every word Azelf said, and I didn’t care. I didn’t need to be in control. I didn’t want to be in control. I just wanted pleasure. I felt my tails move downwards, away from my cock, and for a moment I feared I had done something wrong. Even when I had agreed to give up my free will, I was powerless to make Azelf take it. All at once, the realization of what I had done crashed down on me. This wasn’t going to end with escape. I was going to stay trapped in this room. My mind and body would be eternally subject to the whims of my omnipotent master, and it was entirely my fault. 

That was the last time I’d ever feel sad and alone again. To my surprise, I felt both my tails curl up and shove themselves deep into my anus, curling and stimulating me in a rush of pleasure and surprise. The sudden attack was more than enough to push me over the edge. It was more than enough to make me moan in pleasure, panting and writhing and laughing as my reality was filled with blinding euphoria. No one else could make me feel so amazing. It had to come at the cost of freedom, but as I felt my breathing stabilize and my heart rate lower, I realized just how worth it it was. 

“Thank you.”

I’m not sure if the words were Azelf’s or mine.

But I don’t think it really mattered either way.

-Doomed Ending-

###  Victory Route

Now. 

_ Snap! _

Despite the simple snap of Azelf’s fingers sending waves of pleasure and lethargy across my body, I kept my eyes open. My head felt foggy and pressured, as if it was bearing the weight of two consciences inside of it. I looked down at my fur, and it was evident Azelf had really worked their magic on my body. I was dripping with my own semen, and I could still feel the aftertaste of cum in my mouth. I looked spent, but my cock remained erect and ready as ever, and so I decided to celebrate surviving the mastermind’s challenge thus far with working out the rest of my lust on my own. I reached down with my paws and-

_ “Not so fast, bitch.” _

Azelf’s voice was still coming through the speakers, but their tone was completely changed. Where they had acted soft and innocent before, they sounded outright vengeful now. I thought their influence over my body would end if I resisted their demand to be their slave, but I couldn’t move any of my limbs, which was clearly Azelf’s doing.

_ “If you aren’t going to be my slave forever, then I’m gonna torture you for as long as I have control. You’re gonna regret this, Chell. And then, maybe if you beg and plead hard enough, I’ll let you play as my toy again. But you’ve gotta earn it, slut!” _

No matter how hard I willed my body to follow my commands, my arms remained limp, resting lazily on the armrests of the chair as I breathed heavily, yearning for some form of stimulation on my throbbing dick. The only control I had left over my body was to helplessly hump the air, wishing that Azelf would use their influence over me to give me something, real or otherwise, to fuck.

_ “Wow, you are downright pathetic. As entertaining as this is, I’m not so cruel as to torture you like this forever. Go ahead and knock yourself out.” _

Finally, I could feel the strength returning to my arms and hands, and I instantly took advantage of the opportunity to desperately stroke my yearning cock. I panted heavily, as I did my best to work out the burning lust that Azelf had nestled deep within my mind. Images of Breloom flashed through my mind, a reminder of the last Round and the fun we had together. I could vividly picture his hands on my crotch instead of my own, as we worked to outlast the copious amount of aphrodisiacs we had devoured. Just like before, I felt a familiar tension building within my groin, as I prepared for yet another orgasm. It was so close, it felt like every stroke of my warm furred hands down my penis would cause an eruption of semen to drench me even more. I squinted my eyes and pumped as furiously as I could, moaning and panting loudly with no concern for the ruckus I was making. I needed this release! Why couldn’t I cum?!? Why did every thrust only lead to more desire, more lust, more torture?

_ “Sorry, but I only let obedient slaves orgasm. You’ve been naughty, so you deserve this. You’re making it worse for yourself. Just sit back, relax, and realize what a terrible, awful boy you have been.” _

After finally coming to terms with the fact that no amount of pawing off would help me, I let go of my crotch and leaned back in my chair, taking deep breaths and trying to calm myself down. Perhaps if I could get myself out of the chair, I could escape from Azelf’s iron grip over my body and its desires. But I couldn’t do so alone. And that’s when I saw a shadow pass in front of the screen, blocking out the spiral that had lost its powerful influence over me, now that I knew what it was capable of.

“Oh! You’re awake. Here I thought you were a goner, mentally I mean.” The figure spoke sweetly, and as they stepped forward I recognized the shape of Altaria. I was shocked to see that he was up out of his chair and roaming around freely.

“Why didn’t you get... hypnotized like I did?” I asked in between grunts, somewhat embarrassed to be sexually vulnerable in front of him. He didn’t seem to take notice of my desperation, and continued to ramble on.

“Hypnotized? I’ve never really believed in that kind of stuff. Bunch of charlatans just telling you what you wanna hear, honestly. I know that’s rich coming from a fortune teller like myself, but trust me, I can explain all the nuances of my job. Can hypnotists really say the same?” Altaria asked proudly, clearly confident in his own beliefs and hobbies. It was a rather different attitude than the Altaria I had seen before. As interesting as his conversation was, it was rather difficult focusing when I couldn’t help but involuntarily hump the air helplessly every few seconds.

“Oh geez, you’ve definitely still got it bad though, huh? This is why you never let any Pokemon into your head, no matter what! Although I guess you’ve already learned that lesson, right? Anyways I’m not the only one who had the right idea. Krokorok has been pretending to go along this whole time, but I think he just wants someone to talk dirty to him while he jerks it. So it’s just down to you and Breloom. And, well, Breloom still hasn’t woken up yet. I wonder if he ever will, hehe. Sorry, I guess that was a little inappropriate. Lemme help you out,” Altaria finished, before drawing closer to me. I couldn’t understand everything he said over the flurry of sexual fantasies that were flashing through my mind, but I think he meant well. I started to tell him I only needed help out of the chair, but before I could say a single word, I was met with a faceful of avian ass.

“Just do your best to relax, and I’ll get you off in no time! Trust me, I’m a professional when it comes to this sort of thing. Literally! Oh, and enjoy the view~,” Altaria finished, and began to get to work slowly stroking his fluffy wings across my cock. I wanted to tell him that I couldn’t orgasm, but my protests were muffled by my muzzle being pushed slowly into his puckered tailhole. His scent was wonderful, and I couldn’t help but push myself deeper and lick around, causing him to coo in a beautiful, sing-song voice.

“Oh my! You’re really getting into this. Well, as they say, you lick my butthole, and I’ll lick yours!” Altaria joked to himself, before sticking his beak into my groin and maneuvering himself towards my tailhole. I felt his beak enter me, and his warm breath inhaling and exhaling inside my ass was more than I could take. I wanted to beg him to stop, and to go deeper at the same time, still yearning for an orgasm that I had been told I didn’t deserve.

Altaria pulled his face away from my groin, with a naughty, amused expression. “Time to finish you off, then,” he told me, before returning to rubbing my crotch with his wings. He wasn’t firm or forceful, and instead carefully brushed his fluff across my testicles, groping and prodding me in such a way to make me feel as if he could pull away and leave me begging to be played with again like the slut I was. I realised that Altaria’s scent was beginning to fill my senses to the point where I couldn’t feel Azelf’s presence in my mind anymore. The excitement at the thought that I could finally get the release that I had been denied for so long almost pushed me over the edge on its own. Instead, it was Altaria forcing his ass deeper onto my face while completely smothering my cock with his wings that sent me far over the edge. My cum sprayed out vigorously, but it was all caught up in Altaria’s expansive wings. He moved himself aside, leaving me to collapse onto the floor, still panting heavily in complete bliss. 

I struggled to my feet, and as I did so the exit to the room slowly opened. I looked around in confusion, still dazed and clueless as to what was happening. The voice over the intercom answered the questions running through my head, and sent chills down my spine in the process.

_ “And thus concludes Round Two of the Chamber Game! Thank you for playing, and a huge thanks to our loser Breloom, who will remain a brainwashed little slut forever! Now that he has lost his free will, his bracelet is void, and the rest of you are free to continue on. But I suppose you still have to ask yourselves… did you do the right thing? And, if you ask me, the answer is no, you’re all terrible. Ciao!” _

All of us glanced over to Breloom, who was still seated in his chair. He looked normal on first glance, but in walking over to him I could tell something was wrong. His mouth was open, and his tongue hung out to the side, like an animal in heat. I approached him, and set a hand on his shoulder, urging him to wake up. I was met with a splash of semen directly into my face, and I staggered backwards. He had one hand wrapped around his cock, which was sharply erect and had already covered his body in sperm. He reeked strongly of sex, but I couldn’t just leave him behind without trying to help.

I approached him once again, and set both of my hands on his face, trying to gently shake him awake. His eyes opened slowly, but his normal pupils were clearly reflecting the infinitely swirling spiral in front of him. It was in that moment I realized he truly was completely brainwashed. The Breloom I had known before was gone, and in his place was a sex-obsessed monster, completely under the control of a sadistic master.

His arms rushed out suddenly, gripping firmly on my own shoulders and whirling around. Before I knew it, he was standing up, and I was thrust onto the chair in his place, completely defenseless. He placed his hands on each of my thighs and pushed me back into his seat as he brought his cock up against my puckered asshole. He gave no warning when he shoved himself deep inside me, and I let out a cry of surprise. The Breloom I once knew would never take sexual advantage of me in such a rough and shameless display. He continued to thrust himself in me, cumming first almost immediately and continuing to hump as he built up to his second. I realized that, if Azelf had complete control over him, he could go on like this forever. He would never get tired of ruthlessly penetrating my sore tailhole, filling me up with excessive amounts of dripping semen. 

Taking notice of the commotion, Altaria and Krokorok rushed back into the room and came to my aid. Krokorok easily overpowered the crazed Breloom, and Altaria helped me to my feet as we all rushed out of the room. As soon as we were through, the door closed behind us, leaving Breloom trapped within. I fell to the ground once more, in shock and out of breath, and surprisingly, Krokorok drew close and helped me up.

“What were you thinking, Chell? If Breloom had gotten you to stay in that chair, it’s possible Azelf could’ve gotten into your head once more!” Krokorok scolded me, but his voice was softer, and I couldn’t tell if it was due to exhaustion, or perhaps genuine concern. He drew closer to me, looking directly into my eyes to make sure I understood.

“Look, not only do we need you alive for this next part, but I want to make sure you’re okay. Like it or not, we’re all in this together now, and I need all the help I can get, alright?” Krokorok stood up once more, and began to walk away.

“Hey Krokorok?” I called.

“...Yeah?”

“Thanks. For caring, and for helping me back there.”

Krokorok paused, his back still turned to me. He let out a long sigh. “I wish I could say it was because I like you, or because I’m a good Pokemon and care about others,” he began. “But the truth is, if you’re gonna end up staying here as a mindless slave, you better do it to get me out of here. I’m not gonna let you waste your life like that. And if that makes me selfish, or egotistical, then… then so be it,” he finished. I could hear grief and fear in his voice, but I could tell he meant what he said. It hurt to realize that Krokorok’s concern wasn’t exactly coming from a place of compassion, but, at the very least, I understood what was going through his head. And that gave me the determination to continue on with my newfound group, even if we were down a member.


End file.
